Pasado con vida
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Candy y Terry llevaban 6 años juntos. Pero como pasa con el amor de los adolescentes, todo termino. Cuando ya tenía otra vida, las dudas se plantan y el pasado recupera protagonismo. Candy se verá envuelta en la decisión: volver al pasado o vivir por un futuro distinto… ¿Qué elegirá? / Lectoras de Huella Imborrable, pasar a revisar esto, por favor. n.n /
1. Chapter 1

**== Pasado con Vida ==**

**Por: Julieta G.28**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Todos los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Este fic es sin ánimos de lucro, solo para entretener._

== **PROLOGO **==

_**Chicago, USA.**_

_**Hace 6 años. [14 de Febrero]**_

Candy White esperaba pacientemente sentada en una de las tantas bancas que el parque de la ciudad tenía. Sus cabellos rubios y rizados se elevaban por el aire cuando este soplaba sobre su rostro lleno de pecas. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se paseaban de aquí a allá en la búsqueda de lo que querían ver y eso era: un chico.

De pronto lo vio. A unos metros de distancia se acercaba a ella con paso firme. Su cabello castaño estaba a poco mas debajo de las orejas, pues no hacía mucho lo había cortado. Su camisa blanca dejaba ver el cuerpo marcado que comenzaba a tener. Terry Grandchester. Su novio.

No pudo más… se puso de pie y corrió a él, que la recibió con una mano, pues la otra la llevaba detrás de la espalda. La rodeo por la cintura y la besó.

-Hola pequeña pecosa- dijo al separarse

-Hola Romeo- le respondió ella.

-Ja, ja, ja…. Veo que me esperabas ansiosa, lamento la demora….- se disculpo como buen caballero- Pero es que de venir temprano, no habría traído esto conmigo- y dejo a la vista lo que ocultaba detrás de él. Unas hermosas flores… rosas rojas, abiertas por completo, coloridas, grandes, casi artificiales de tanta belleza. Candy se quedó fascinada, tomó las flores entre sus manos, la olio y se deleito con la fragancia aunque en nada comparable con el aroma a perfume que Terry despedía.

Mientras la olía, Terry miraba a su novia, dulce, tierna, pequeña, perfecta. Sonrió, era tan afortunado… solo él, podía decirse con la dicha de tener una chica tan bella con él. Una chica que lo significaba todo. No se resistió. Apenas Candy se despego de las rosas él se apoderó de su boca, con hambre, deseo, amor.

A la distancia la gente los miraba. No eran más que dos adolescentes de penúltimo año de preparatoria, adolescentes enamorados, jóvenes aventurados en la travesía del amor. Ese 14 de febrero, día internacional del amor (xD) ambos chicos celebraban no solo el día sino también el numero, pues ya era el quinto 14 de febrero que no estaban solos, el quinto 14 que pasaban juntos, enamorados y ambos aseguraban, era el quinto, de muchos más lustros que vivirían unidos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Un año después. [19 de Marzo]**_

_**Al término del día escolar.**_

-¡No me toques!- gritó Candy, golpeando con su mochila el pecho de Terry, para apartarse de él- Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, no te soportó cerca- advirtió

-¡Ja! Y yo si tengo que soportarte ¿no?- bufo el chico desesperado- No digas cosas de las que después te arrepentirás y ven para acá Candy…- se calmó- Hablemos bien…- suspiró.

-¡No! Ya estoy harta de tener que hablar bien… ya me canse Terry… y no me voy a arrepentir, eres un idiota y no te quiero cerca

-Soy el idiota al amas- aseguró él con orgullo

-¡Pues ya no!- dijo ella con los ojos cristalinos. Quería llorar, pero no, ya no se humillaría, muchas veces aquel joven la había visto llorar y eso no lo permitiría de nuevo, porque era signo de debilidad y en esa ocasión, ella no sería la débil.

-¿Me estás terminando?- estaba que no se lo creía, si eso era lo que pasaba, no podía ser…

-¡Si! No vuelvas a buscarme… no llames, no mandes imbox, no mandes SMS, no vayas a mi casa, no te cruces en mi casillero, no me mires, olvídate que existo. ¡Ya no quiero ser nada de ti ni volver a verte!

-Candy... cálmate – aunque él pensaba lo mismo para sí – No te apresures en…

-No es apresurado… Adiós- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta. Terry miraba a esa chica con la que había pasado 6 años irse… sus cabellos se miraban agitándose… mientras toda ella se alejaba, corrió, no la dejaría. La alcanzo a tomar de la muñeca.

Candy quiso detenerse, girarse y besarlo, hablar y olvidar, abrazarlo, tomarlo de la mano y pasar lo que quedaba de su aniversario, felices y juntos como durante esos años había sido, pero ¡no!, basta de eso…. No se detuvo, simplemente se giró y con su otra mano cacheteó a Terry.

El castaño se detuvo, instintivamente se llevó la mano al rostro y con la que sostenía a Candy la aventó:

-Atrévete a hacerlo de nuevo Candy White, ¡atrévete!- gritó enojado

-No me hagas hacerlo… te dije que no me tocarás- quería llorar, en toda su relación Terry nunca le había gritado como lo hacía en esos momentos, pero se aguantó.

-Lárgate… ¡Lárgate te dije! Eso quería ¿no? ¡Fuera de aquí!- su rabia hablaba… nunca desde que era niño le había golpeado una chica, ni siquiera su madre le había puesto un dedo encima nunca, no se rebajaría a que su infantil ex novia [ahora] lo hiciera. Candy no soportaba ya el llanto, agarro fuerte su mochila, se giró y se echó a correr, quería irse, irse lejos y no volver.

…****…**…**

Llegó a su casa, ni siquiera saludo a su abuela, subió a su recamara y se encerró, su hermano mayor le miró, pero recibió el portazo en la cara como respuesta a que no debía molestar. Candy se tiró en su cama… se soltó a llorar. Miraba el celular de vez en vez esperando que Terry le llamara que le dijera que saliera, que como otras veces estuviera en su ventana trepado en las plantas de la abuela Elroy o quizás esperándola en su moto en el pórtico de la casa. Pero no, pasaron horas y algo de eso no pasó, miro su mesita de noche, una foto de ambos estaba ahí, se miraban tan bien, tan felices y tan enamorados, pero el amor… como humo de tabaco, se había difuminado con el viento y ni siquiera una niebla delgada había dejado.

Terry llegó a su casa, su padre leía, su madre cocinaba, los ignoró al saludarle, subió a su recamara, se sentó en la barda de su ventana, cerró los ojos, sintió el viento, miraba el celular esperando un imbox de ella que dijera: "Dime tontis… lo fui" ese era el mensaje usual al cabo de una pelea que se debía a una escena de ella. Esperaba que su madre le llamara y le dijera que una pecosa le llamaba, esperaba que en su computadora la web cam lo enlazara con ella, pero nada de eso paso.

Se resigno. No habría reconciliación en esa ocasión, era el final. Cerró la ventana, se recostó en la cama, tomó su celular, ahí estaba, el fondo de pantalla era una pecosa rubia posando en su moto (lo recordó, esa foto fue un capricho de él… sonrió), aventó el celular, no podía aguantarlo… la rabia le había ganado y la había regado, no había más que decir… como sucede con cada historia que el escritor crea, habían marcado un punto final en la historia y cerrado el libro, para siempre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno… como verán esta historia es nueva, es… más que nada, para recuperar a mis lectoras de antes y que me sigan de nuevo, como lo hacían al principio. _

_Si no me conocen, pues aquí lo harán. ;) Si ya lo habían hecho… estarán decepcionadas de que no he actualizado HUELLA IMBORRABLE, como querían… pero es que no puedo… u.u Ya no tengo la imaginación para continuarla… pero… no la abandonare… digamos que… le haré una segunda parte, algo así como HUELLA IMBORRABLE 2…._

_Por mientras, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y que vuelen por las letras conmigo. Actualizaremos cada semana, entre viernes y sábado. n.n Tengo ya varios primeros capítulos asi que no será difícil y organizare todo para no fallar. Gracias por leer…_

_Se aceptan reviews ya sea para alagar o larzarme tomates. _

_Su amiga._

_**JulietaG.28**_


	2. Chapter 2

== **CAPITULO 1** ==

_**En la actualidad [Noviembre]**_

_**Nueva York, USA**_

Se abrochó el abrigo antes de salir del consultorio, aunque los meses fríos aun no llegaban, la temperatura bajaba a determinada hora y calaba los huesos con la llegada del invierno. Candy tomó su bolso del perchero y abandonó su "oficina"

Luego de la prepa, Candy había ingresado a la universidad de Chicago donde se graduó con honores de la facultad de medicina con especialidad en pediatría y luego de mucho pensarlo, o quizás no tanto, se había mudado a Nueva York donde rápidamente había cogido un puesto en el hospital general. Y con su talento y su conocimiento había llegado a ser ya, una de las pediatras principales.

Abandonó el hospital y solo le basto mirar al frente para saber que no pasaría frío camino a casa. Fuera del hospital un auto estacionado le esperaba, lo sabía porque el conductor del vehículo esperaba recargado en el cofre, a que ella llegara hasta él. Sonrió.

Casi siempre que abandonaba el hospital, al salir, él la esperaba. El chico que había conocido dos años atrás que ahora era su novio. Aquel que le había mostrado una nueva forma de vivir. ¿Quien? Nadie más que, Anthony Brower. Un hombre de cuerpo atlético, alto, de cabellos tan rubios como el sol, de ojos tan azules, claros y profundos como él mar. Repasó en su mente esos ojos… unos ojos que le recordaban tanto…

-Hola pequeña- saludó Anthony cuando la tuvo enfrente

-Hola Anthony- respondió ella con una sonrisa. El rubio, se acercó y besó sus labios. Candy cerró los ojos, los labios de Anthony siempre estaban fríos, húmedos y delgados. Le gustaban sus besos y le gustaba besarle, aunque… siempre que sus labios tenían contacto ella se quedaba con la sensación de que algo faltaba, pero a pesar de todo, no sabía que era.

Anthony se separo y ayudó a su novia a subir al auto, luego de dejarla dentro, se dirigió al lado del automóvil y arrancó, camino a la casa de Candy.

-Cariño…- empezó a decir Anthony- ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-Es viernes Anthony, tengo trabajo…- Candy sonrió, no era obvio, tanto ella como él

-Luego del trabajo… nada- sonrió

-Entonces ya hay planes… irás conmigo

-¿A donde?-preguntó ansiosa

-Mi nuevo negocio básicamente es ampliar la empresa, para eso, necesito socios nuevos, con lo que la expansión internacional sea más rápida, mañana tengo una cena con el nuevo dueño de una empresa de alto renombre aunque no tanto como la de la mía- sonrió ampliamente- quiero que vayas conmigo… ya no soporto dejarte en tu departamento cuando yo ando en restaurantes… quiero llevar a mi novia conmigo-

Candy no se lo creía, cierto era que a veces era tedioso no poder salir con Anthony porque este tuviera cenas o comidas importantes, ella hubiera querido acompañarle alguna vez, pero él nunca la había invitado y en parte sabía que… no quería estar rodeada de empresarios.

Solo una vez había estado rodeada de empresarios, pero esa vez había sido algo inolvidable, lo cual fue bueno recién pasó, ahora quería olvidar todo, todo.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a donde ella vivía, antes de bajar del auto, sonrió, suspiró. ¿Cómo podía olvidar si no se daba la oportunidad de tener nuevas experiencias? Era hora de avanzar, ya se estaba tardando.

-Pasa por mí a las 8. Si llegas antes y no estoy lista… esperaras aquí- rio. Anthony se acercó y besó la nariz de Candy.

-Nos veremos mañana princesa… te quiero-

-Yo igual- respondió ella antes de bajar del auto y entrar a su edificio.

Llegó a su casa y se tiró en el sofá. Que difícil era decir te quiero… que difícil era corresponder con las mismas palabras que Anthony le decía, pero es que… decirlas, era volver a donde no quería, volver a la ilusión y caer de nuevo en el abismo. Y es que quizás no había dejado de caer, pero al menos sabía que al caer, al aterrizar, nada dolería como ya lo había echo.

Cerró sus ojos y poco a poco se dejo arrullar por la calma, se dejo arrastrar a otro mundo, uno, donde un recuerdo la abordó:

_**Flash-back**_

_-¡Felicidades!- le dijo Albert. Su hermano mayor se había graduado de preparatoria desde hacía ya dos años y había ingresado a la universidad de Chicago, próxima a la que Candy iría. Ella sonrió, estaba feliz, feliz de acabar la prepa, porque ya no soportaba ir a clases. Cuando Albert dejo de abrazarla ella pudo verlo. _

_Al otro extremo del gimnasio donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia de graduación, estaba Terry. Tan guapo como siempre, llevaba su toga y su birrete y se veía aun más guapo. Él la miró, tan linda como siempre se había visto. Quería acercarse pero sus piernas no se movían._

_Candy no podía creer que el estuviera ahí, las ultimas semanas no se había presentado a clases, pues ya había aprobado el año, lo cual hizo que la escuela fuera para ella algo tedioso. Luego de terminar, ella había ido a clases con la esperanza de verle y hablarle, de decir algo. Pero él no se presentó. Terry en cambio había ido pero no había entrado a clases, ya que solo verla cuando Candy estaba arreglando sus cosas en su taquilla, le había asegurado que de poder estar cerca no se resistiría e iría a recuperarla, pero había pasado un fin de semana y ninguno había hablado, lo que significaba para Terry que Candy en verdad lo quería fuera de su vida, más por como la había tratado aquel día._

_Candy sonrió y el correspondió, luego ella se dio la vuelta, no quería llorar y que Terry le viera, quería irse antes de correr a brazos del castaño, antes de ir y volver a probar los labios del chico, cuando le pidiera perdón, cuando le gritará que no quería perderlo, pero eso ya había pasado, seguramente luego de la cachetada de esa tarde, Terry ya no querría nada con ella, eso le quedó más que claro cuando el no llamo ni dio señales de vida, más aun cuando el dejo de ir a clases, seguro para no verla._

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

Candy abrió los ojos y notó que ya era de día y que se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, el recuerdo le había echo querer llorar. Ya habían pasado 6 años y aún tenia ese tipo de sueños de vez en vez, pero ya no podía seguir así. Ni siquiera sabía que había sido de Terry… era hora de seguir.

Se metió a duchar para ir al hospital y recordó que tenía que apurarse para salir temprano. Tenía una cena con Anthony, quizás el primer paso para formalizar bien su relación. Era el momento de avanzar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

[**7:55 pm**]

Departamento de Candy

Anthony estaba parado frente a la puerta, no sabía si tocar o no. Por una parte se le hacía que ya era hora, por otra aun no eran las ocho y de tocar, seguramente Candy le habría esperarle en el auto como había amenazado. Se arriesgó. Tocó el timbre a la espera de que se abriera la puerta.

Candy abrió la puerta. Anthony sonrió, su novia se veía muy guapa. La rubia llevaba puesto un vestido negro, largo y a pesar de todo no muy formal. En la cintura, el vestido tenía un tipo de cinturón plateado con pequeños destellos fantasía y en la parte superior, solo un hombro estaba cubierto.

-Buenas noches señorita- le dijo

-Hola Anthony…- sonrió

-¿Lista damita?- extendió el brazo y Candy se prenso de él. Abordaron el auto y se dirigieron a uno, de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, el Grill Room.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Caballero, ¿tiene reservación?- preguntó el hombre que atendía el restaurante

-Mesa para tres. A nombre de Anthony Brower…

-Ah, la cena del joven Brower, adelante por favor

Un mesero le guió hasta su mesa. Cerca de la ventana y con buena vista de la ciudad. No muy lejos de la entrada. Al parecer quien había elegido el restaurante tenía un buen gusto… aunque, mucho para él. No gustaba de lo excéntrico pero tampoco de lo cien por ciento rustico. Pidió un poco de agua y espero, le molestaba en sobre manera ser puntual y llegar 10 minutos antes, pero bueno… él tenía la culpa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy y Anthony llegaron al restaurante. El rubio ayudo a la dama a bajar y juntos se dirigieron a donde sería la cena. Anthony había elegido el restaurante en parte para impresionar al socio, en parte para impresionar a Candy con su buen gusto. Cuando esta estuvo dentro, noto la elegancia en exceso y lo moderno del lugar, no era exactamente a su gusto pero a Anthony parecía gustarle y sonrió por ello. Tenía que apoyarle.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya les esperaban. Anthony se apareció primero:

-Buenas noches- saludó. El hombre que les esperaba les daba la espalda. Se puso de pie y se acomodó el saco de su elegante traje negro. Desde la espalda se notaba el que el hombre tenía un cuerpo admirable, era alto y se ponía de pie con superioridad y elegancia innata. Su cabello castaño cubría hasta sus hombros, rebelde y largo, pero no menos bien parecido, sonrió. Candy no pudo evitar recordar, que aquel joven tenía un tremendo parecido con… ya no importaba.

Él hombre se dio la media vuelta.

-Buenas noches- correspondió al saludo

-Soy Anthony Brower, un placer- extendió su mano y el otro la estrechó.

-Creo que mi nombre ya lo conoce… un placer- sonrió

-Permítame presentarle- Anthony dio paso a Candy. Que se quedó helada, petrificada con la persona que tenía enfrente- Candy, él es Terry Grandchester, mi futuro socio-

Terry no lo creía. Después de tanto… ella estaba ahí. No supo que decir, ni siquiera pudo moverse. Tan bella como recordaba, tan dulce y delicada, su ex novia de preparatoria en compañía del que sería su socio, ¿Cómo era posible? Después de un momento carraspeó, para poder hablar:

-Joven Grandchester, ella es Candy White, mi novia- así que esa era la razón… no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Exactamente porque su Candy? No, ya no era su Candy… Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de ella, con eso aceptaba que ella había hecho lo que el no, continuar con su vida y ser feliz, aunque esa felicidad ya no era él.

-Un placer…- dijo Terry cuando ella tomó su mano. –…volver a verte- susurró. Anthony no escuchó, pero Candy sí. No había dudas él no la había olvidado. Y aunque quería negarlo y salir de ahí, ella tampoco lo había olvidado a él.

-Encantada de conocerlo- dijo con un hilo de voz. No sabía que más decir. Hacía mucho tiempo había imaginado que cuando volviera a verlo, le volvería a besar, pero eso era imposible, antes y ahora…

Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa. La cena iba a empezar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí, el primer capitulo. Ojala les guste…

Los capítulos no son muy largos, eso lo he de advertir. Les recuerdo que las actualizaciones de esta historia serán entre VIERNES y SABADO.

Nos divertiremos aquí… espero que les guste lo que hago y no las defraudare una vez más. Eso lo prometo.

**Huella imborrable: él que cura mi cicatriz **es el título para la continuación de dicha historia. Esperen con ansias por favor. Pero sean pacientes. Trabajo en ella, porque la historia merece su final y du desarrollo. Con esto me refiero que solo dividiré la historia original, retomando la segunda parte desde donde nos quedamos. También leo y sé que feo es que te dejen a medias, por eso no lo hare. :33 Seguiré hasta el final. :33

Por lo mientras, les pido, centrarse en esta historia y confiar en mi :33

Se aceptan reviews para aludir o lanzar tomatazos.

Su amiga.

**JulietaG.28**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**CANDY, lupita1797, GUEST, Ana, Clauseri, ValeMisaki, GUEST, LizCarter, anaalondra28**_

_**Espero que a LizCarter y anaalondra28 ;) les haya aclado todo mi primera nota. n.n No las dejare ni las botare, con ninguna historia. :33 Espero me sigan aquí hasta el fin y… no defraudarlas más. :33 **_


	3. Chapter 3

== **CAPITULO 2 **==

-Entonces, el proyecto de expansión, básicamente se trataría de que…- Anthony no pudo terminar su argumento pues Terry lo callo con una seña de mano, al tiempo que dejaba la taza de café de la que bebía en la mesa

-Por favor Anthony, de eso podemos hablar mañana y lo vamos a hacer, no vine aquí a convencerme de que debemos firmar una sociedad, si no a asegurar que lo haremos. Te espero en mi oficina mañana para cerrar todo por la vía legal- Terry sonrió y miró a Candy de reojo, ella no podía sostenerle la mirada pero tampoco podía evitar mirarle- Esta noche relájate, me interesa de verdad conocer mas que nada a mi nuevo socio y en parte… no creo que a la dama se le haga interesante una cena de puros negocios… habladme de temas mundanos, por favor…

Anthony no sabía que decir, en toda la cena él había expuesto todas sus ideas y contribuciones para que el proyecto de expansión se llevara a cabo lo más pronto posible y al fina, Terry, le decía que no era necesario. No sabía porque, pero le parecía que su novio socio era un tanto… rarito.

-Bueno, pues de que quieres charlar… ¿de donde sos realmente?- preguntó el rubio- Claramente que no eres de USA, tu acento no corresponde- Terry sonrió enseñando los dientes. Miró a Candy y preguntó:

-¿De donde dirían que soy?- su pregunta era para ambos rubios pero parecía que con esa mirada iba más para Candy

-Inglaterra…. Londres- dijo Candy… ¿Qué pretendía Terry? ¿Acaso hacer que Anthony notara que se conocían?- O…. ¿voy muy errada?- preguntó disimulando su afirmación pues ella si sabía, Terry Grandchester, era inglés. ¿Cómo no saberlo? ¿No había sido aquel inglés el que le prometió un día de verano que JUNTOS visitarían Londres….? Juntos a donde fuera… Promesas rotas y vacías, claro estaba.

-No, de echo diste justo en el blanco- Terry sonrió aun mas y luego dirigió su vista a Anthony- Soy inglés, llegué a América con mis padres cuando tenía 10 años.

-Oh, ya veo… así que inglés ¿eh? Es algo que no me esperaba…

-Y ¿ustedes?...- preguntó el castaño que ya no podía con la duda- ¿Hace cuanto que se conocen?

-Pues, conocí a Candy en la universidad…. Y la hice mi novia en nuestro último año de estudios, llevamos dos años…- respondió Anthony. Al parecer de Terry, al rubio no le causaba ninguna expresión el contar su historia amorosa, pero si le causaba orgullo decir que "hiso" su novia a la chica que tenía al lado. Terry se molestó levemente…. Se suponía que debería ser un honor tener a esa chica… no decirlo como si ella fuera poco, todo era al revés.

-¿Y usted… señor Grandchester?- preguntó Candy

-¿Yo? ¿Yo que?

-¿No tiene alguna relación en estos momentos?- dijo Candy y su corazón se estrujo al saber que cuando el respondiera en modo afirmativo sabría que ya la había olvidado por completo.

-Ja, ja, ja….- rió Terry en una carcajada, no podía contenerse, simplemente le causo bastante gracia la pregunta. ¿Cómo preguntarlo? Era obvio- No… me alegro de decir que a mis 23 años soy todo un solterón, ja, ja, ja….- Terry miró a Candy, ella sonrió, no lo pudo evitar en su corazón se instalo la felicidad y se le aceleró el pulso. Terry… _su_ Terry, no tenía a nadie ocupando su lugar…. Un lugar que ya no era de ella, se recordó.

-Creí oír pro ahí que eras uno de los solteros más codiciados- dijo Anthony

-Así es…. No es secreto para mí que puedo entablar una relación si yo quiero- su sonrisa poco a poco se esfumo, y desapareció con sus siguientes palabras- pero digamos que aun soy un niño enamorado y… ni ultima relación me dejo muy marcado como para iniciar una relación…- suspiró

-Debió haber sido una fuerte relación…- le dijo Anthony al notar como Terry cambiaba. Entre más le miraba, más lo notaba, su nuevo socio era bastante… interesante.

-La mejor en toda mi vida- dijo Terry sin mirar más que la taza de café. Sacó una nota del bolsillo de su saco y un bolígrafo. – Entonces…-dijo mientras garabateaba algo en la nota- mañana en mi oficina a las 9 si no te importa… firmaremos todo y entonces sí, escuchare toda tu catedra de expansión empresarial- Terry guiño un ojo y luego guardo el bolígrafo en su bolsillo. La nota la doblo y la oculto en su puño. Se puso de pie:

-Gracias por la cena, pero me tengo que retirar- Anthony se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano, cerrando en contrato de esa noche, osea, aceptar firmar una sociedad. Terry se dirigió donde Candy y extendió su mano, ella la tomó y contuvo la respiración, no era fácil estar cerca de él. El castaño besó el dorso de la mano de la chica con delicadeza y sumo cuidado, como si de cristal delicado se tratase. Luego le miró y susurró:

-Nos veremos pronto… pequeña pecosa- y sonrió antes de irse. Anthony tomó asiento y pidió la cuenta de la cena, era hora de irse. Candy notó que había algo en su mano que no estaba antes. ¿Qué era? Una nota. La misma que Terry había garabateado fingiendo escribir la cita con Anthony del día siguiente. Estaba por leerla, cuando el rubio la instó a ponerse de pie para retirarse del restaurante.

Abordaron el auto de Anthony con rumbo al departamento de Candy, ella se resignó a leer la pequeña nota hasta su casa, leerla ahí no era buena idea.

-¿Qué te pareció Terry?-preguntó Anthony

-Me parece que es un buen socio…-no supo que más decir

-A mi también me lo pareció, creo que es un hombre muy distinto… al menos a los otros socios que he tenido que únicamente se concentran a lo que van, creo que entablaremos un buena relación…

Candy, sabía que Terry era distinto, el inglés no era como lo otros, era especial, era único… le gustaban las cosas directas, pero podía fantasear… un recuerdo la asaltó mientras miraba por la ventana la ciudad de nueva york.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Era noche… hacía viento pero no era helado. Hacía 5 horas que habían salido del colegio y ella no llegaba a casa, sabía que no habría reprimendas por la tardanza cuando explicara con quien había estado, sonrió. Y se giró. Ahí al lado de ella, tirados en una manta que habían colocado sobre el pasto ella y Terry permanecían viendo el cielo, disfrutando el día. Por la tarde había ido a comer y habían terminado jugando y corriendo como niños de 5 años por todo el parque, al ir oscureciendo, el cansancio los dejo ahí, donde acurrucados uno contra el otro, habían empezado a imaginar lo que sería de sus vidas… siempre juntos._

_-¿Así que iremos juntos a Londres?- preguntó Candy muy feliz_

_-Ja, ja, ja, claro… iremos y comeremos en los mejores restaurantes, beberemos mucho vino, iremos al Big ben y moveremos las manecillas para que nadie sepa que hora es, haremos reír a la guardia nacional y comeremos hamburguesas con la reina- aseguró Terry, lo cual causó una enorme carcajada por parte de Candy…_

_-Ay Terry, como te gusta andar fantaseando…- le dijo en una bella sonrisa. El la miró y acarició su mejilla…_

_-Puedo fantasear todo lo que quieras, mientras que tu estés en todas esas fantasías… también puedo ir directo al grano y hablar con seriedad, expresándote que es real, que cuando vayas a Londres… será conmigo, siempre juntos mi pequeña pecosa- respondió él antes de besarla, como solo un Grandchester podía._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Cuando se dio cuenta a habían llegado a su departamento. Tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de salir corriendo en busca de aquel inglés, pero no podía. Cuando Anthony estacionó el carro y se despidió, ella dejo un beso en su mejilla y se fue. Entró a su departamento y dirigió a su habitación. Se deshizo de los tacones, se quito el vestido y se puso un camisón. Al recostarse en la cama lo notó, la nota de Terry estaba en su mesita de noche, donde la había dejado antes de cambiarse de ropa.

La tomó y la abrió:

"_**Si tu novio no estuviera aquí, te besaría. Me ha encantado volver a verte pecosa. Y sé… que a ti igual te ha gustado verme. Hablaremos pronto, lo prometo. Por cierto, si no te lo ha dicho, te ves sumamente hermosa, pareces una diosa.**_

_**~Terry~"**_

No supo que hacer. En su corazón pasaron muchas emociones. Le había encantado verlo, aunque le había dolido que no fuera como ella espero, pero, en eso ya no podía pensar porque nunca sería así. "Te ves sumamente hermosa"… ella pensó que sería Anthony el que le dijera eso… pero no fue así. Más… le gustaba que hubiese sido Terry el que le hizo el cumplido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

[**Al otro día**]

**Hospital general de Nueva York**

**Consultorio de Candy White.**

-Doctora…- dijo la enfermera al entrar.

-¿Qué pasa Dorothy?-preguntó la rubia

-Hay un joven que dice que ha venido a entregarle algo….

-¿Un joven?

-Sí, así es… ¿lo hago pasar?- Candy lo pensó un poco…. ¿Quién podría ser?

-Sí, por favor- dijo finalmente guiada por la curiosidad

Cuando Dorothy se fue, no tardó en abrirse de nuevo la puerta. Candy miraba quien podía ser desde su escritorio. El hombre era alto y no dejaba ver su rostro pues llevaba delante un enorme ramo de rosas rosas, muy lindas, Candy amaba las rosas… le recordaban tanto…

El joven le entregó las flores y Candy las tomó. Luego de olerlas, miró quien era el que le daba tan bello ramo.

-¡Terry!- exclamó

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

Como se encuentran? :33 Pues yo espero que muy bien. Como ven, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. ;) son capítulos cortos pero interesantes, según mi parecer. Los capítulos…. Pueden ir variando en contenido, siendo cortos o largos eh?

Ahora… YUDITH, no estoy segura si ya has leído Huella imborrable, pero aclaro tu duda dejándote que si tendrá continuación. Trabajo en ella, por favor, no desesperen… no trabajo bien bajo presión.

Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, ojala pase lo mismo con este. Nos estamos leyendo el siguiente **viernes**. :33 Gracias por su atención y ya saben! :33 dejen sus reviews con tomatazos o halagos.

Por cierto! Que pasen un lindo 14 de febrero, quienes tengan pareja, pues con el o ella. Ojala se amor sea tan grande como el de Terry y Candy –se emociona con esa pareja- y si no hay pareja… igual felicidades! :33 porque todos son grandes amigos…. :33 Un abrazo fuerte!

**Su amiga.**

**JulietaG.28**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Odette. ,clauseri, anaalondra28, GUEST, dulce luu, Liz Carter, GUEST**_


	4. Chapter 4

== **CAPITULO 3** ==

-¡Terry!- exclamo Candy

El joven Grandchester le miraba fijamente a los ojos. En sus zafiros azules resplandecía la felicidad de volver a verla y aunque Candy no supiera, un brillo que se había ausentado todos esos años sin ella estaba ahí de nuevo. No lo pudo evitar sonrió de medio lado. Candy miraba a Terry, tan guapo como lo recordaba incluso más, más fuerte, más alto, más irresistible. La noche anterior no había podido apreciar con claridad todas las facciones de Terry pero cuando lo hacía se daba cuenta de que el inglés era y sería siempre el hombre más perfecto que pudiera conocer. Y cuando Terry sonrió de medio lado, ella se dio cuenta de algo, aquel hombre aun podía derretirla con solo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué… que haces… que haces aquí?- pregunto ella tartamudeando las palabras.

-Ja, ja, ja, tranquila- le dijo Terry, tomando asiento en una de las sillas delante del escritorio de la rubia- Esta mañana Brower ha estado en mi oficina aburriéndome con su "genial" proyecto de expansión empresarial, sin embargo entre unas charlas no ha sido difícil hacer que dijera donde trabajas… de ahí que solo hubo que firmar y correrlo para salir a comprar flores y venir a ver a la pequeña pecosa que sigue tan hermosa como recuerdo…- ella se volvió a sonrojar. ¿Cómo podía seguirse sonrojando con las palabras de aquel joven? Él se seguía deleitando… verla sonrojada era una de las mejores facetas de Candy, porque quedaba al descubierto su dulzura y su ternura. Sonrió.

-Aun así no te entiendo… ¿para que quiere verme joven Grandchester?- dijo ella manteniendo la formalidad y queriendo ocultar lo nerviosa que Terry la ponía aunque era imposible, él lo habría notado desde la puerta de entrada del hospital.

-Oh... por favor, quita el joven Grandchester, me siento como en la escuela cuando me llaman así… ¿Por qué no me llamas Terry? O también puedes llamarme como solías hacerlo ¿recuerdas Candy? Me llamabas Romeo, me llamabas amor…

-Me temo que el tiempo ha pasado.- dijo ella

-¿Solo 6 años bastan para que me hayas olvidado? O es acaso que… ¿Anthony Brower ha logrado adueñarse del corazón que latía por mí?- y aquella tristeza que durante 6 años lo había invadido volvió a estar presente al imaginar una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Candy.

-Tu me olvidaste a mí y desde hace más de 6 años… tu fuiste el que me dejo de amar, no quieras culparme a mi… ha pasado el tiempo Terry y no… no te olvido, pero… pero no volveré a ser tu niña tonta…

-Jamás lo fuiste, no se porque lo dices. Y no… te equivocas- en sus palabras había seguridad y convicción, algo que aseguraba a Candy no poder refutar nada de lo que el chico dijera- Yo nunca te deje de amar… te amo, como te he amado desde antes de que aceptarás darme la dicha de decirte mi novia-

-No empieces… si viniste a mover el pasado puedes salir de aquí….- Candy habló con dificultad pues no era lo que quería decir, ella quería correr a brazos del inglés y demostrarle en actos que ella tampoco lo había dejado de amar, pero no podía, no debía.

-Que bueno que no estoy aquí por eso, estoy aquí porque… hace 6 años en las afueras de la escuela me terminaste y desapareciste de mi vida desde entonces… no quiero que pase lo mismo, por años esperaba volver a verte, pero te habías ido de Chicago, no sabía donde buscar, ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar… no te perderé de nuevo…

-Estoy con Anthony ahora…

-Anthony no es el hombre que amas. Y no me importa que estés con él. Te recuperaré pecosa, porque tú me amas a mí. Primero que nada, corregiré mi error, no me dirás ahora, pero tarde que temprano sabré que hice para que no quisieras ser más mi novia… y una vez que lo haga… moveré cielo, mar y tierra para solucionarlo y que vuelvas a mis brazos. No es pregunta. Es afirmación…

-Engreído

-Hermosa- se puso de pie, sonrió aun más- ojala te gusten las rosas, nos veremos pronto mi amor- y acto seguido salió de la oficina.

Candy no se había dado cuenta que no respiraba. Hasta que suspiro y volvió a inhalar el aire que le hacía falta. Terry no cambiaba, creía que él podía conseguir siempre lo que quería y… era verdad. Candy sonrió al mirar esas flores:

-Ay Terry, eres igual que antes… sé que no debo amarte y que lo correcto es olvidarte y finalmente decirle que si a Anthony y a su propuesta de matrimonio… pero… pero si todos estos años me he negado ha sido porque te sigo amando- acepto en voz alta por que en realidad de nada servía negarlo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Terry abordo su auto, nada más y nada menos que un elegante Ferrari F430 plateado, digno de un Grandchester. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el auto, pero no arrancó. En lugar de eso, solo tomó el volante y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Suspiró y cerró los ojos… un recuerdo lo atrapó de repente.

_**Flash-Back**_

Salió del gimnasio sin si quiera reparar en que azoto las puertas. Estaba harto, cansado y en verdad molesto. ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo es que pensó que podría dejarla? No quiso pensar más en ello y se dedicó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio para encontrar a Candy y calmarse por completo cuando la tuviera en sus brazos.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla. Sentada en una de las bancas del patio del colegio, Candy miraba el suelo apretando un libro que mantenía en las piernas. Pero eso Terry no lo notó. Se acercó a ella, que alzó el rostro cuando el a unos metros le gritó:

-¡Candy!-

Contrario a otras veces –siempre- Candy no se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo, solo lo miró acercarse a ella y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente se puso de pie. El ignoro todo, dejo caer su mochila al suelo y abrazo a su novia, porque cuando Candy estaba entre sus brazos todo era perfecto y nada importaba más que la chica que tenía en brazos. Candy correspondió al abrazo luego de dudar un momento, algo que jamás había hecho. Pero al hacerlo se dejo envolver por el aroma del perfume de Terry, se dejo arrastrar a un mundo perfecto donde solo estaban ella y él. Pero algo la apartó de ese mundo, un perfume peculiar que no correspondía a la fragancia de Terry, un perfume de mujer, que no era el de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se alejó, dejando a un Terry bastante sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el castaño

-No, no ocurre nada. ¿Me llevas a casa?-preguntó ella evitando mirarlo a la cara y caminando a la salida de la escuela.

-Claro… vayamos.

-Y…- Caminaban a la par, Terry había tomado la mano de Candy como todos los días pero aun así ella se mostraba renuente a sujetarlo bien- ¿Dónde estuviste la última hora? Fui a tu aula pero no te encontré- preguntó ella.

-¿Me estas espiando?- inquirió él seriamente

-Para nada

-Pues…. Estuve en la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de estudiar trigonometría con ese profesor… digamos que es la única materia que no tomo contigo y es la única que reprobare porque no iré a menos que Candy este en la misma aula- respondió él. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, Terry robaba sonrisas quisiera o no. Pero si recordó que… no podía, no podía sonreír cuando Terry la creía tan tonta que le mentía en la cara sin ninguna decencia.

-Um… ya veo. Aunque… pensé que hoy entrenaría con los de americano- dijo ella

-Pues si sabía que estaría con ellos, ¿para que te paseas por mi aula?- sus palabras eran tranquilas, pero duras, algo que a Candy dolió. ¿Cuánto podía mentir aquel chico?

-Acabas de decirme que estabas en la biblioteca- Terry se regaño mentalmente. Primero se excusaba, luego reclamaba y al final, Candy ya sabría que había sido mentira. Lo bueno para él –que tampoco quería recordar donde estuvo- fue que Candy no se enteraría de su paradero.

-Pues…

-Ya Terry déjalo así. Me quiero ir a casa, tomaré el autobús- dijo ella

-Yo te llevó. Como siempre lo hago

-No, lo que quiero es estar lejos de ti. Mejor nos vemos mañana- Candy quería irse pensar y ordenar todo en su mente para poder confirmar que todo era irreal y al otro día estar perfectamente bien con Terry

-Candy White no te pongas así… si quieres irte en bus, pues vete- Terry no quería pelear pero como le molestaba que ella tomará esas actitudes.

-Bueno… adiós- y sin más se comenzó a alejar. "No seas tonto, no lo arruines" pensó él

-¡Candy espera!- le gritó para al alcanzarla. Pero cuando la había alcanzado, ella reaccionó:

-¡No me toques!- gritó. Golpeando con su mochila el pecho de Terry-Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme. No te soporto cerca-advirtió

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Abrió los ojos. El recuerdo le abatía bastante. Ese había sido el último día que Candy había sido su novia. El último día que por la mañana la había tenido en sus brazos, la había besado. Y desde ese día, cada que recordaba, se preguntaba: ¿Porque? ¿Por qué todo había acabado?

Entre más repasaba el recuerdo en su mente, más se le hacía raro la reacción de Candy ese día. Quizás se habría enterado de algo… pero era imposible. Al menos para él, era 100 % imposible que Candy supiera algo. Respiró… ya de nada servía el pasado. Ahora que finalmente volvía a verla, sabría cual fue su error, que hizo para que todo acabara. Y lo solucionaría. Y aunque estaba consiente de la relación de Candy con Anthony… no se daría por vencido. Porque después de todo... él aun amaba y AMARÍA a Candy White.

Arrancó el auto dejando solo el rastro de las llantas al marcharse.

Detrás de él un convertible negro se estacionaba

-Un Ferrari….- susurró Anthony desde su convertible, mientras veía el Ferrari alejarse- Yo podría tener un Ferrari mejor- dijo

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras tanto, dentro del hospital. Candy permanecía sentada. Mirando esas rosas… pensando en Terry. Recordando… la primera vez que Terry le había dado rosas.

_**Flash-Back**_

-No te muevas o no me hago responsable si recibes un beso- dijo Terry a espaldas de Candy mientras le cubría con una mano la boca, para que ella no gritará. La rubia estaba guardando sus libros en la mochila, antes de irse a casa, cuando su novio –desde hacía solo 1 semana- la había atrapado.

-T…wj…w…- dijo

-¿Que?- preguntó él, mientras le descubría un poco la boca para que se entendiera lo que decía.

-Terry…- repitió ella- déjate de bromas, ja, ja, ja

-Date la vuelta niña linda- le dijo el inglés. Candy obedeció y apenas estuvo frente al castaño, cara a cara, él la beso. La besó como nunca había besado, quizás como solo besaría a esa rubia. Al separarse le dijo:

-No es ningún día especial… no para la sociedad, pero para mí si, porque puedo estar contigo. Toma Candy, estas rosas son para ti. – y acto seguido le mostró unas rosas que ocultaba tras de si.

-¡Terry! ¡Están hermosas!- dijo ella tomando las flores, quedando sorprendida de tanta belleza y mucha dulzura por parte de Terry.

-Pero nunca más que tú Candy- dijo antes de tomar su mano y besarla, como el caballero que era.

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Tanto había pasado de aquel recuerdo y aun no lo podía olvidar. ¿A quien engañaba? Ella jamás podría olvidar cada momento vivido al lado de Terry. La puerta se abrió de repente, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones:

-Hola bonita- la saludó Anthony. Antes de tomar asiento en aquella silla donde antes había estado Terry. Candy… no pudo evitar mirar a Anthony y añorar… añorar ver unos ojos azul zafiro, una cabellera castaña y una actitud pretensiosa en lugar de aquel rubio, ojiazul, serio y reservado.

-Hola Anthony- saludó ella- ¿Qué tal tu junta?

-Pues… no es de las mejores- bufó él

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no firmo el contrato?

-Si lo hizo. Pero no se Candy…-suspiró- Terry es raro. Es muy… desesperante. Es pretensioso, engreído y cree que el mundo gira alrededor de él. ¡Además es muy entrometido!- se quejó el rubio- Con decirte que hasta me pregunto donde trabajabas… ¡ja!... ¿para que quisiera saber eso? Obviamente no le dije nada-

Candy le miró de modo dudoso. Si él no había dicho nada… ¿Cómo es que Terry había llegado hasta ella? El rubio dudo un momento. Suficiente para que Candy supiera que… sí, había abierto la boca y le había dicho a Terry donde trabajaba. Bueno, no es que para el castaño fuera difícil conseguir todo lo que quería. Sonrió.

-Ja, ja, ja, ay Anthony… deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Terry en lugar de juzgarlo desde un principio- dijo ella en una sonrisa

-¿Qué? Hablas como si lo conocieras más que yo…- Anthony era serio en su tono y no es que fuera algo muy inusual, pero para Candy representaba advertencia.

-¡Claro! Lo que digas… yo solo no veo porque no lo soportas si sos igualitos. Las características dadas, son las mismas que tú posees

-Por supuesto que no. Yo no me parezco a Terry Grandchester- dijo él ahora con indignación. Candy se serenó. Era verdad- Como sea, veo que estás ocupada y no pretendo gastar más mí tiempo escuchando tonterías, me voy. Solo pasaba a verte y a decirte que esta noche no podre llevarte a casa. Lo siento.

-¿Trabajo?-preguntó en un susurró

-No, simplemente estoy cansado y deseo descansar-

-Tienes razón estoy ocupada… puedes irte- Candy no lo creía, solo por un comentario, Anthony la mandaba a casa en taxi. Ella sabía que debía tener un auto y no estarse valiendo de la lindura de novio que tenía pero... ¿Qué se le hacía? A final de cuentas… daba igual, ella tampoco quería ver a Anthony.

El rubio se retiro sin despedirse si quiera. Abandonando el hospital bastante molesto por las palabras de su novia. Y es que… ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con alguien? en especial. ¿Con Terry Grandchester?

Sin embargo no sabía que no era así. Candy no comparaba, porque simplemente no había nada que comparar. Terry sería engreído y pretensioso, arrogante y petulante. Era obstinado y vanidoso. Pero era sensible, tierno, romántico y muy soñador. En cambio Anthony era serio, frío, reservado, pretensioso, vanidoso, egocéntrico, narcisista, arrogante y muy insensible. Lo que Candy no se respondía era porque. Cuando recién se había conocido, él no era así.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Hasta mañana Dorothy- se despidió Candy

-Hasta mañana Candy- dijo su enfermera. Candy se abrochó bien el abrigo y salió del hospital. Era una noche fresca, el viento arreciaba y erizaba la piel de tan frio. Diciembre estaba cada vez más próximo. Era normal el clima. Suspiró. Y luego dio dos pasos antes de volver a detenerse.

-¿Otra vez aquí? – preguntó en una sonrisa que no podía evitar

-Sucede que me paseaba por aquí….- le respondió Terry acercándose a sus espaldas. El castaño había permanecido recargado en la pared de salida, cuando Candy lo notó.

-Oh ya veo. ¡No hay mejor sitio que venir a pasear al hospital!

-No cuando tú estás aquí…- le susurró él tiernamente- Dime, ¿Dónde está él? Deja ir a chica tan hermosa sola, sin saber que se la puedo robar en cualquier momento.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro… no dejaré que alguien más te robe pecosa. Dime de verdad… ¿y el tonto de tu novio?

-Probablemente en su casa- dijo ella triste. Cierto era que le dolía esa muestra de indiferencia

-¿Que? ¿El en casa y tú aquí congelándote? De ningún modo… sube a mi auto, te llevare a casa- dijo el serio y preocupado

-No Terry, tomaré un taxi

-Para nada. Yo jamás te he dejado ir a casa sola. Nunca Candy- le dijo. Ella lo miró y él supo que mentía- Aquella vez no cuenta, aquella vez tu te fuiste primero- ambos sabían de que fecha hablaban, pero Terry no quería recordarlo- Mejor dejémoslo así, yo jamás te deje ir sola a casa o a donde fuera, mientras fuiste mi novia- Candy ya no tuvo nada que refutar. Suspiró. Ir con Terry era mejor que caminar, hasta hallar un taxi.

-¿Cuál es tu auto?

-Pequeña pecosa, hay 4 autos en la entrada de este hospital. Dos camionetas y dos autos. Uno de esos autos, es un Peugeot negro, muy de los años del 2000. Tu… ¿cuál crees que sea mi auto?- la rubia observó, en efecto, dos camionetas y un Peugeot y además…

-¿Un Ferrari?

-Es uno de mis cuantos lujos….- rió él

-¿Qué lujo eh? Pensé que te gustaban las motos…

-Me fascinan, pero… me tenía que ver serio en la oficina, no deje pasar eso, consintiéndome al momento de elegir. Sube hermosa.

Se dirigieron al auto. Terry ayudo a Candy a subir y luego el hizo lo mismo. El interior del automóvil olía al perfume de Terry –que aun era el que ella recordaba- y a tabaco. No era secreto que al primogénito y único heredero de la familia Grandchester le gustaba mucho fumar. Cuando estuvieron abordó el arrancó. Candy le indició donde vivía. A penas salieron de la calle del hospital, ella lo miró, esa sonrisa arrogante iluminaba su rostro, como quien esta seguro de su victoria.

-¡OH!- dijo ella. No, no era casualidad que Terry estuviera ahí. Ese era el plan. Él quería saber donde vivía. Y ella misma había proporcionado el dato. Él sonrió aun más y luego dijo:

-Caíste pecosa. Por eso te adoro

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno… pues yo sé que me demore esta semana. En verdad lo lamento tuve unos asuntos que no me dejaron subir el capitulo. Además de que en la edición, mejoraba algunas cosas… tuve problemas de pareja.. u.u que me mantuvieron en la depresión, perdonen. _

_Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste. Mañana mismo viene el capitulo 4. Y de verdad, siento mucho la demora._

_Su amiga_

_**JulietaG.28**_

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, lupita1797, clauseri, anaalondra28, LizCarter, CANDY, GUEST, ladygmimi**_


	5. Chapter 5

== **CAPITULO 4** ==

-Llegamos- dijo Terry mientras estacionaba el auto frente al edificio donde Candy vivía. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón, dispuesta a bajarse del auto, pero él inglés la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Al contacto con la piel de Terry, Candy se estremeció, el chico tenía unas manos suaves, frías, pero a la vez muy cálidas.

-Espera- le dijo él- ¿No me invitas a pasar?- le dijo el con una sonrisa tan malvada como seductora

-¿No te parece bastante haber planeado esto para saber donde vivo?- ella igual sonrió, era algo inevitable

-No- dijo él y volvió a reír. Candy no pudo evitarlo, pero desde que conocía a Terry, él siempre le había echo estremecer, solo con reír, porque esa sonrisa, era lo mejor que Candy pudiese haber visto alguna vez, resaltaba la belleza de Terry, su dulzura, su elegancia y su lado mas vulnerable.

Terry la miró y ambos se vieron envueltos en lo que precedía a esa mirada, el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Hace 12 años._

_Secundaria privada "Hogar de Ponny" en Chicago._

_-Jóvenes- dijo la profesora María a su clase- Él es Terry Grandchester, nuestro nuevo alumno, por favor, sean amables con él- al lado de la señorita, un chico alto y de cabellos castaños se mantenía serio, examinando a sus compañeros._

_Terry Grandchester era el tipo de chico que nadie quiere conocer. Hijo de padres ricos, se había acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería en cuanto él quería. La escuela secundaria Hogar de Ponny había recibido en sus aulas a un joven que rápidamente se hizo famoso. ¿Porque? Pues simple, el joven Grandchester era sumamente inteligente y dedicado pues no bajaba sus notas, pero… pero Terry era tan inteligente como problemático. Apenas ingresado se había peleado ya 3 veces, había llevado 1 suspensión y claro, era de esperarse que con un señorito tan apuesto, las señoritas se volvían locas. Al joven Grandchester le agradaba coquetear y traer chicas comiendo de su mano, pero… pero de ninguna se enamoraba, todas eran pasatiempo, para un beso, para charlar o simplemente desaburrirse._

_-Señorito, tome asiento por favor…-le indico la profesora. En el aula había dos bancas vacías, una al lado de una chiquilla de ojos grises y cabello rojizo, otro, al lado de una pequeña de ojos verdes esmeralda y rubios cabellos… no se resistió y se sentó al lado de aquella rubia. _

_Mientras caminaba a su asiento, la rubia lo miró. Candy White era una alumna muy eficiente, simpática y estudiosa. Con buenas amistades y un muy buen carisma, se había ganado la simpatía de muchos en la clase. Inclusive de la directora del colegio, la señorita Ponny. No pudo evitarlo… ese chico… sus ojos… azul zafiro._

_Por un momento no hubo nada más que ver, sus miradas chocaron y se quedaron conectadas, hipnotizadas la una por la otra. Terry parpadeó y se dio cuenta que había llegado a su asiento. Candy aun no había dejado de mirarlo. El chico tomó asiento y la profesora continuó la clase. Candy miró a su compañero sin poder despegar la vista de ese hermoso rostro. El la miró y le dijo:_

_-¿En que estás soñando pequeña pecosa?_

_-¡¿Pecosa yo?!- repitió ella en un tono bajo para que la profesora no la cachara_

_-Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa- y rió por lo bajo_

_-¡Eso a mi no me importa! ¡Me gustan mucho las pecas!- dijo ella orgullosa_

_-Entiendo…- Terry se sujeto la barbilla, como quien piensa las cosas- ¿Por eso las coleccionas?_

_-¡Si!- dijo ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía el a burlarse de ella?- Y últimamente estaba pensando en como conseguir más- aseguró dispuesta a no perder esa burla_

_-Que bien…- dijo __dándole el avión__*_

_-Solo estás celoso, porque no tienes ninguna peca... ¿verdad?- Terry suspiró_

_-Uf… claro… y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita, ¿no es así?-_

_-¡Claro que si!- dijo ella ahora en voz alta_

_-¡Candy, Terry! ¿Algo que compartir con la clase?- dijo la profesora. Ambos voltearon a verla y negaron con la cabeza. Candy se serenó y le sacó la lengua a Terry, el soló rió y dirigió la mirada a donde la profesora daba clase. Ambos no dejaron de sonreír en lo que resto de la cátedra. _

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Esa había sido la primera vez que se habían visto. De ese encuentro ya habían pasado 12 años. Los primeros 6 de ese tiempo, ellos habían sido una hermosa pareja y los últimos 6… habían vivido destinados a no verse ni saber nada el uno del otro. Pero la vida, el destino –y esta escritora- les concedía la oportunidad de volver a estar en el mismo espacio, en el mismo lugar.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?- dijo ella en una sonrisa, cuando regreso a la realidad luego de tan lindo recuerdo

-No…. – él se acercó y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la rubia- Ya se donde vives y… por favor Candy, si Brower no viene llámame. No quiero que andes sola. Y si no me llamas… y me entero que el no vino, entonces me tendrás diario afuera de tu departamento, esperándote- dijo calmado, pero preocupado de que su pequeña anduviera sola. Candy asintió con la cabeza sin poder articular palabra alguna. Terry deposito en su mano una tarjeta:

_**Terry Grandchester**_

_**Presidente **_

Y debajo de su titulo, el teléfono de la empresa y el del celular de Terry estaban escritos. Candy sonrió y besó la mejilla del ingles antes de salir del auto y entrar al edificio. Terry se quedo viéndola hasta que ella desapareció y en sus labios una enorme sonrisa se formo. Para sacarlo de su trance… su celular comenzó a sonar. Sin mirar siquiera quien era respondió:

-¿Hola?- preguntó

-¡GRANDCHESTER!- ese gritó. Ese tono. Ya sabía quien era. Se serenó y pensó en sus palabras. Lo mataría… seguro lo mataría…

-¡Archie! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó inocentemente

-¿Qué como estoy? Pues estaría mejor si mi estúpido presiendente estuviera aquí, cuando tiene que estar- el chico al otro lado de la línea se oía cansado y molesto… Terry sabía como calmarlo.

-Tranquilo… ya casi llegó, estaba con mi madre. ¿Quería que la mandara al caño? No puedo, ¡es mi madrecita!

-¡Tu madrecita! ¡Ja! Tu sacrosanta madre llamó hace 1 hora preguntando por ti- ¡Ups! Mentira abajo… Terry iba perdiendo.

-Ya casi llegó, en unos momentos te veo- dijo antes de colgar y arrancó el auto. Archie lo iba a matar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Terry ingresó a su oficina donde un chico alto, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos café avellana lo esperaba.

Archivald Cornwall, era el mejor amigo de Terry desde la escuela preparatoria, mudado desde Lakewood, el joven Cornwall había ingresado en compañía de su hermano mellizo Allistear Cornwall (alias Stear) al colegio privado "San Pablo" en chicago. Donde ambos jóvenes habían entablado una solida amistad con Terry.

Fue ahí mismo, donde Archie conoció a Anne Britter, una hermosa niña de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche, quien con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en el amor de su vida, prueba era que en unos meses se convertiría en su esposa, luego de 5 largos años de noviazgo.

-Hola- saludó Terry llegando a su oficina con un tono tranquilo y sin rastros de culpa

-¿HOLA? ¿ES LO UNICO QUE DIRÁS?- le gritó Archie mientras le pegaba con los papeles que sujetaba

-¿Bonita noche…?- rio el inglés, luego del golpe- Cálmate Archie, toma- dijo extendiéndole un presente. Una caja de finos chocolates suizos- Te los he traído para que se los des a Anne. Anda ya, ve con tu novia que es lo único por lo que te duele estar aquí…

-No Terry, igual me duele el echo de que no estés aquí cuando tienes que estar… no se a donde te largaste, pero tu trabajo es dirigir la empresa…- dijo el joven Cornwall más calmado

-Lo se Archie, pero tenía que des estresarme luego de ver a tu primo…- suspiró Terry sentándose en su silla

-Ni que lo digas… menuda sorpresa me he llevado al saber que el nuevo socio era mi primo… Anthony Brower- Archie suspiró.

Él y Anthony, habían sido primos desde… bueno, toda la vida. Durante su niñez se había llevado bastante bien por la cercanía con la que habían convivido, pero tras la decisión de Anthony de irse a otra escuela preparatoria en Escocia, los primos se habían separado y su relación había cambiado.

De igual forma, en el rencuentro de aquella tarde, Anthony no había tomado de buena gana que sus primos, porque Stear también, trabajaran con Terry.

-¡ERES UN TONTO ARCHIVALD!- le gritó ahora Terry, dejando por completo desconcertado al vicepresidente de la empresa.

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó inocente

-¡Mas bien que no hiciste!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Porque jamás me contaste que tu primito oxigenado era... ¡ES! ¿NOVIO DE MI CANDY?-

-¿Candy? ¿Candy White? ¿La Candy por la que casi me golpeas?

-¡SI! Esa Candy…. Y te volveré a golpear por no decirme nada

-Te juro que no sabía nada. ¿Acaso crees que hablo con mi primo todos los días? Me vengo enterando que tiene novia- dijo Archie con la manos al aire, para liberarse de toda culpa- Y ¡menuda suerte!

-Ni que lo digas….- Terry hablo con pesadez, con tristeza, con dolor- Quien no fuera Anthony para estar con Candy….

-Terry…

-No digas nada Archie, lo entiendo… yo salí de la vida de Candy hace años, es obvio que ella iba a rehacer sus relaciones… aunque jamás pensé que con ese idiota. Disculpa, sé que es tu primo-

-No te disculpes, esta bien… yo… yo no creo que Anthony sea un chico para ella- susurró- Bueno, me voy, Anne me espera

-Claro- sonrió- Salúdamela.

-Vale… nos vemos mañana, me debes explicaciones Grandchester- dijo Archie antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer en los pasillos de la empresa.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Anthony estaba sentado en su silla. Delante de él un enorme escritorio repleto de papeles. Anthony recargaba su cabeza en dos dedos, meditando, repasando todo en su cabeza. Ese día él tenía muchas cosas que hacer y había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, visitando a Candy. ¡Diablos! ¡Como le molestaba que ella fuera así! ¿Cómo compararlo con Grandchester?

No llevaba ni dos días enteros de conocerlo y ya lo había hartado. Era bastante…. Perfecto y para Anthony el único hombre perfecto que podía haber, era él mismo. Reaccionó cuando le tronaron los dedos:

-¡Hey! ¡Anthony!- le llamaron

-¿Qué quieres Neil? Estoy pensando…

Neil Legan era un chico alto y de piel morena, de ojos aceituna, en su mirada se notaba la maldad. Y es que realmente Neil no era un hombre de fiar. Solo Anthony podía fiarse de él… Ambos se habían conocido en la preparatoria en Escocia y tras crear una buena amistad habían regresado a Nueva York (porque ambos eran americanos) para iniciar una empresa que rápidamente subió de status y se coloco en una de las más poderosas de la cuidad, haciendo sociedades con las demás empresas de renombre. Claro, esto porque ambos jóvenes eran tanto buenos en su trabajo como ambiciosos, siempre en busca de más.

-Pues deja de pensar… escúchame- dijo Neil seriamente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios que detonaba al rubio un plan maligno detrás de ella- ¡Engatúsalo!

-¿Como?- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Anthony no había captado el plan

-Que engañes a Grandchester…. Así, con las acciones que él tiene, puedes adueñarte de ellas y recuperar el capital que perdimos por ese negocio fallido, Terry no se dará cuenta, además ese era el plan desde el inicio…

Efectivamente, Anthony y Neil habían tenido un negocio que los hizo perder fuertes sumas de dinero y tras ello, habían empezado a buscar nuevas formas de ingresos para la recuperación de lo perdido, la ampliación internacional de la empresa y la aportación de más acciones que aumentarán ceros a los cheques.

Anthony volvió a centrarse en su mente. Ahí todo lo manejaba como el quisiera para luego volverlo realidad. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos –de nuevo- cuando ella entró.

Elisa Legan, morena, de ojos aceituna, de piel delicada, creída y egocéntrica, hermana melliza de Neil, estaba de nuevo ahí por 4 vez en la semana. Enfundada en un vestido por encima de las rodillas, sin mangas y con un generoso escote en la zona del busto y la espalda, entró a pavonearse delante del presidente de la empresa.

Tras ella, la secretaría del rubio entró:

-Lo siento señor, la señorita…-empezó, pero Anthony alzó la mano para callarla.

-No se preocupe, la señorita Legan goza de completo acceso a mi oficina- dijo. La secretaría se retiro con una sonrisa de burla por parte de Elisa. Quien luego sonrió al presidente y se acercó a él, para besarle en los labios y sentarse en sus piernas:

-Hola Anthony- dijo

-Guapura, permíteme unos momentos y te atiendo

-Hola, Elisa… ¿si me viste no?- preguntó Neil. El hecho de que ambos fueran hermanos no quería decir que ellos se llevaran muy bien. Habían estudiado la preparatoria en escuelas distintas y por ello se habían distanciado. Además a Neil no le gustaba el tener que estar viendo a su hermana coquetear con su mejor amigo y jefe. Quizás por que lo que más le molestaba era que él, no había podido acercarse a la novia de Anthony, como el rubio a su hermana.

-Neil… Hola- saludó ella y luego colgó sus brazos al cuello de Anthony y se acurrucó ahí. El rubio solo bajo la mirada, queriendo mirar a la cara a la chica, pero se halló frente a una voluptuosa vista…

"Si Candy a veces fuera más alocada y sexy, yo no sería tan frío" pensó

-Neil…. Hablaremos de esto mañana, quiero que tengas bien trazado el plan para engatusar al idiota de Grandchester, por favor retírate-

-De acuerdo- Neil se despidió y en la puerta agregó- Iré al bar… si llegas al rato ahí nos topamos…. Bueno, si Elisa te deja ir- y se fue.

-No tienes porqué ir… yo puedo complacerte igual- le dijo ella

-Mejor cállate Elisa y ven para acá- acto seguido la besó desenfrenadamente, mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus piernas. Nadie los molestaría, pero a Anthony no le gustaba su oficina. Cargó a Elisa y la sentó en el escritorio…

-¿Tu departamento o el mío?- preguntó, justo cuando Elisa le desabrochaba, los primeros botones de la camisa

-El mío…- dijo ella. Él se abrochó la camisa y le puso su abrigo a ella. Salieron de la oficina, rumbo al hogar de la chica. Como ya otra vez habían ido.

No era secreto para Elisa el echo de que Anthony tenia novia, pero su novia simplemente le iba y le venía, nunca habían sido amigas a pesar de que habían asistido a la misma preparatoria y el echo de que… bueno, de que Elisa nunca hubiera podido ganarle, la había dejado molesta y con ganas de venganza, lo cual encontró fácilmente en brazos –y cama- de Anthony, pero… pero el rubio sabía como mantenerla feliz y de eso no podía quejarse.

Anthony en cambio, no pensaba mucho en Candy, el solo quería que su novia fuera un tanto más atrevida, mas alocada, menos reservada e inocente… pero ya habría oportunidad para estar con la rubia, Elisa, no era tan mala, lo satisfacía y sí, le gustaba. Así que… que la aventura durara lo que Candy tardará en reparar en él.

Lástima que él no sabía que Candy, solo sería distinta… con otro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, lamento el retraso… ¿recuerdan que tenía problemas de pareja? Pues digamos que esta fue y no fue mi semana. U.u Creo que a fin de cuentas todo se solucionó… ya saben tengo mi propia historia ;) encontré a mi Terry, al verdadero amor de mi vida y ay que luchar por el amor. Además el modem no ayudo mucho, porque fallo, chorrocientas mil y un veces. _

_Pero bueno… ojala este capitulo les guste n.n Recuerden que nos estamos leyendo todos los __**Viernes. Este viernes, capitulo 5.**_

_Por favor, dejen sus reviews con tomatazos o halagos._

_Gracias por leer a esta novata escritora._

_Su amiga._

_JulietaG.28_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Ladygmimi, LizCarter, anaalondra28, Zafiro azul Cielo, Sakurai Alighieri**_


	6. Chapter 6

== **Capitulo 5** ==

Soñaba. Soñaba. Él la miraba, sonreía. Él la esperaba, él extendía sus brazos hacia ella, para poder recibirla en sus brazos. Un teléfono sonó. Él… No, el sueño terminó, cuando le cayó el 20. Su teléfono sonaba, extendió el brazo y sin mirar la pantalla, respondió:

-¿Bueno?- preguntó

-¿Candy?- se oyó del otro lado de la línea

-Ella habla…- miró el reloj, aún era temprano, faltaban 30 minutos para que la alarma de las 7 sonara. Trató de saber de quien era aquella voz. No había dudas, lo recordó- ¿Anthony? ¿Qué pasa que llamas tan temprano?

-Es que llamo porque si quieres que vaya por ti, llegaré tarde… Tengo cosas que hacer y no se si el tiempo…

-Es claro que son cosas importantes. Así que por favor… no te molestes en venir. Nos vemos- y colgó la llamada.

Comenzaba a cansarse… en esas semanas, Anthony no había hecho otra cosa más que llegar tarde o no presentarse. La única noche que habían podido salir había sido… sí…. Esa en la que ella volvió a ver a Terry. No pudo mas… se dejo arrastrar por los sueños y volvió a imaginar a Terry esperándola, con los brazos abiertos y ella acercándose, solo para ser recibida y envuelta en un hermoso abrazo. Un abrazo como ningún otro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Anthony apretó con fuerzas el celular. ¿Quién era ella para decirle eso? ¿Cómo es que Candy se atrevió a rechazar el esperarlo? Cierto era que no quería ir, quería quedarse en esa cama a seguir disfrutando lo que esta ofrecía, pero…. Pero jamás permitiría tan muestra de indiferencia por parte de Candy. Un lujo muy grande para ella era poder decir que salía con él, una ofensa de nivel: dios, era serle indiferente a aquel rubio único y perfecto.

Se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una de las sabanas, mientras dejaba la otra a Elisa, que dormía plácidamente luego de una noche de diversión. Luego de ducharse y arreglarse se sentó en la cama, al lado de Elisa. Acarició su espalda por debajo de la sabana, ella reacciono a tal caricia. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los mares azules de aquel chico y sonrió, él la beso, apoderándose en ese beso de todo el control que la joven Legan pudiera poseer. Con sus largas manos atrajo hacia si a Anthony que estado sobre de ella solo rio.

-Elisa, tal parece que te estas enamorando…- dijo el rubio

-No creo que corras con tanta suerte, guapo…- dijo ella en un tono seductor

-Poseo la suerte de hacerte mía todas las noches. Por favor, esta noche no vayas a la oficina, yo vendré aquí…

-¿Irás por Candy?- con ese nombre, Elisa rabiaba. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que odiaba a Candy. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que le guardaba rencor… Desde hacía mucho que la hacía feliz poder quitarle a Anthony, como Candy le había quitado a…. Pero eso que ella creía pudo tener, jamás estuvo si quiera cerca de su alcance.

-Ahorita voy para allá… en la noche, haber como le hace ella. Estaré aquí a las 7, lo juro- Y sin más beso a la chica y salió de la habitación.

Salió del edificio rumbo al departamento de Candy. Todo el camino se fue preguntando como sería el plan perfecto para engañar a Terry, como poder quitarle esas acciones y adueñarse de gran parte del capital de Terry. Pero al final no encontró una respuesta, simplemente la conclusión de que no podría hacer amistad con Terry y que apoyarse en un traidor, en este caso, Archie, no era viable, porque el castaño jamás engañaría a Terry. Archivald Cornwall y Stear Cornwall eran en extremo fieles, leales, sinceros a sus ideales y valores, lo que incluía a sus amistades.

Detuvo el auto. Al tiempo que el mismo Ferrari que había visto un día antes en el hospital se alejaba. Se preguntó de quien sería. "Y que importa" se dijo. Bajo del vehículo y se dirigió al edificio donde el recepcionista lo recibió.

-Buenos días joven Brower

-Buenos días… vengo a recoger a Candy

-Mm…- el recepcionista lo pensó- La señorita White se acaba de retirar hace como 5 o 10 minutos-

-Ya veo…- susurró- Gracias

Se dio la media vuelta y salió del edificio. Al parecer iba en serio eso de irse sola… No podía concebir tanta indiferencia por parte de Candy. Pero no perdería más el tiempo. Tenía que ir a hablar con Terry. Candy esperaría a la noche o mejor aún al día siguiente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Vamos pequeña pecosa… sonríe- dijo Terry

-¿Cómo voy a sonreír? Yo pude haberte llamado…- dijo ella con la cabeza agachada. Ambos estaban a bordo del Ferrari del inglés, con rumbo al hospital, donde Candy laboraba

-Pero no lo hiciste…. Te dije que vendría a ver si el oxigenado aparecía, cuando saliste, me di cuenta que no, así que me acerqué

-Estaba por llamarte… sé que cumples lo que dices…

-Es verdad. Siempre. Pero te ahorre la llamada… ahora sonríe mi niña, alégrate que así alegraras el día de mil personas más-

Candy sonrió. Un recuerdo la asaltó.

(_Nota de la autora: Como verán y para que sepan muchas cosas, esos pequeños cabos sueltos, todo lo iremos viendo en los Flash back_)

_**Flash-Back**_

_No habían pasado ni dos días de que la señorita María pusiera a Terry al lado de Candy y esta, ya lo odiaba en sobremanera. El chico era arrogante, petulante, altanero, creído, egocéntrico, narcisista, ególatra, guapo, presumido, de sonrisa encantadora, individualista, guapo y…. Lo que más le molestaba a Candy de Terry, era tener que soportar su mirada azul zafiro sobre ella, ese brillo de victoria, felicidad y seducción que el chico poseía en la mirada, le parecía hipnotizante y hartante y…. quisiera o no, le gustaba como la miraba. Pero no, ella no soportaba a Terry Grandchester._

_-Pequeña pecosa, deja de pensar en mí- le dijeron. Candy alzó la vista, estaba recostada en una de las pequeñas colinas que el colegio tenía, esa en especial, era llamada por Candy, "la colina de Ponny" y la chica estaba ahí, siempre en sus ratos libres disfrutando el aire y el ambiente fresco del lugar._

_-¡Cállate Terry! Y vete de aquí, no me molestes- respondió la rubia_

_-No te estoy molestando, lo único que hago es pasear por aquí, mientras fumó un cigarrillo- le dijo el recargándose en un árbol, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el tabaco de aquel cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos, algo que Candy apenas había notado._

_-Tienes 13 años, ¿Qué haces con un cigarrillo en mano?_

_-Eso no te importa… ¿Quieres probar?- la sonrisa en labios del ingles al ofrecer el cigarrillo, era simplemente, amplia y seductora, burlona._

_-Por supuesto que no. Y hazme el favor de dejar de fumar en mi colina de Ponny-_

_-¿Tu colina de Ponny?- preguntó él_

_-Así es… _

_-Si este lugar es tan importante para ti esta bien, dejaré de fumar aquí… lo prometo-_

_-¿Cómo sé que lo cumplirás?_

_-La palabra de un caballero inglés es inquebrantable, no te mentiría o prometería algo que sé que no cumpliré…_

_Y esa vez, Candy había mirado a Terry de una forma distinta. Porque el joven tenía razón… cada una de las promesas que hizo las cumplió, cada una de las palabras que dijo, eran verdad… _

_Terry jamás fumó en esa colina de nuevo, jamás falto a la palabra de caballero inglés. Y desde entonces, Candy sabía que Terry siempre cumplía lo que prometía._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Candy volvió a la realidad. Terry ya había estacionado el auto y la miraba con ternura y cariño, infinito cariño en esos ojos azul zafiro.

-Candy… ¿me has logrado olvidar?-preguntó él. La rubia no supo como, no supo porque, pero simplemente al no hallar las palabras correctas para responderle al castaño, se acercó y besó sus labios, fue solo un roce, un toque, un solo contacto, que estremeció a Terry, como nadie lo había echo, porque besar a Candy, sentir sus labios contra los suyos, era una sensación que nadie podría igualar, que nadie podría entender.

-No, no he podido Terry.

Sin más palabras, bajo del auto, y se echó a correr, hospital adentro. Una vez en su oficina, sonrió, se sentó antes de caer al suelo asfixiada por la emoción, inundada en la felicidad, porque aunque no había sido correcto, había probado esos labios que ya no eran de ella, pero que lo habían sido… Quizás lo único que lamentaría, pero no precisamente en ese momento, sería haberle confesado al inglés lo que ella misma, en la soledad de sus habitación; a media noche, cuando el insomnio la carcomía, cuando los recuerdos la asaltaban y el dolor de perder a Terry se había más grande; no podía aceptar. Que no lo olvidaba y no lo olvidaría.

Mientras tanto Terry aun sonreía. No había ido tras Candy, no era necesario. Podía esperar a la noche, donde la secuestrará para llevarla a casa. En esos momentos, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se agito y es que ella lo había besado. Más aun, le había confirmado algo que él pensó imposible. No lo olvidaba…. Lo podía hacerlo, como el no podía borrarla de su corazón. Como el no podía dejar de amarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Por más cruel que sonará, tenía que arrebatar a Candy de brazos de Anthony, recuperarla, recordarle lo que era el amor…. Porque el pasado que habían tenido, la historia que habían escrito, eran aún cosas presentes…. El pasado tenía vida….

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡Hola! **_

_**¿Cómo están? Pues yo espero que bien eh? C: Este es un capitulo muy corto, lo sé, pero creo que el contenido vale y que así quedarán esperando con más ansías el siguiente.**_

_**Bueno… haber… tengo algo que aclarar verdad? Para Liz Carter. Amiga: si, a mi también me gusta mucho Huella imborrable, más que nada porque me abrió las puertas de la escritura. n.n Por tanto que no, un capitulo no me basta, le dare una digna continuación, una vez que acabe este fic, comprendan que la escuela igual es un gran impedimento para escribir todo el dia como a mi me gustaría. Tarde pero segura la historia terminara, como tiene que terminar. **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, me caen muy bien, no las conozco, pero como agradesco que me lean. n.n Todas merecemos un Terry, espero que encuentren pronto al suyo **_

_**Att. Su amiga**_

_**JulietaG.28**_

_**Gracias A:**_

_**Ladygmimi, Laura GrandChester, Liz Carter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, anaalondra28**_


	7. Chapter 7

== **CAPITULO 6** ==

Terry puso cara de pocos amigos.

Razón: El oxigenado acababa de entrar a su oficina y eso no le agradaba. "Tenia que aparecer…. ¿no podía dejar mi mañana perfecta?" pensó el inglés y luego sonrió para saludar al rubio.

-Hola Anthony…

-Terry…- dijo el rubio

-Por favor, toma asiento y bueno… no me des rollos. Dime exactamente ¿porque tengo que darte manejo directo de mis acciones bancarias?- preguntó. Esa mañana cuando había llegado a su empresa, Archie le había puesto al tanto de la petición de Anthony de manejar él mismo las acciones bancarias de ambos y no tener que contratar personal.

-Bueno… considero que así…. podríamos…-balbuceó el rubio.

-No- la mirada de Terry era seria, pesada, sin ningún rasgo de que pudiera llegar a ceder- Me niego

-No me has escuchado Grandchester…

-Lo se güerito. Pero es que no tengo porque. El trato inicial había sido firmar una sociedad y lanzar al mercado productos en conjunto que beneficiaran a ambas empresas con las ganancias logradas. Pero jamás mencionamos que tú manejarías MI dinero. Perdón… pero solo confió en Archivald para eso. Además de que aunque me digas que se pueden incrementar los ceros de mis cheques, seguiré en la negación, ya que el dinero no me importa. Mi empresa es mas que nada para lanzar buenos productos y mantener el buen nombre e imagen de mi padre. No me interesa el dinero como a ti…. La ambición no esta en mis planes financieros. Sin más… puedes irte. Gracias por tu visita. Nos veremos a fin de semana, para poder hablar del producto que lanzaremos…

Desde que habían firmado un contrato, Anthony pensaba que Terry era un chico insuficiente para el cargo de presidente. El joven Brower, no conocía a ningún Grandchester en persona, pero sabía por el nombre de Richard Grandchester que aparte de ser un rico y poderoso empresario, era descendiente de familia real en Londres. Igualmente entre los mejores empresarios era conocido que Richard no se dejaba engañar y que era un hombre fuerte y decidido, digno de respetar. Pero al conocer a su hijo, nuevo jefe de la empresa Grandchester, había llegado a la conclusión que era un joven de lo más incapaz para dirigir una empresa del tamaño de la que tenía.

Pero con ese nuevo dialogo, su pensamiento cambiaba…

-Terry…-dijo

-He dicho. Repito: Gracias por tu visita Anthony- y Terry dio la media vuelta a su silla para mirar por el enorme ventanal detrás de él. Que daba vista de la ciudad de Nueva York, desde un piso 22. Anthony rabiando… se retiro de la oficina. Tendría que encontrar otra forma de engatusar a Terry.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy no había dejado de sonreír en toda la mañana. Sus pacientes lo habían notado, la doctora de rubios cabellos y sonrisa de niña, se miraba mas que linda cuando sonreía así, porque cierto era que aunque nunca estaba triste, jamás la habían visto sonreír como ese día en particular.

-¿Paso algo bueno esta mañana?- preguntó Dorothy a Candy cuando la doctora se sentó a descansar en la comodidad de su oficina.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Candy confundida

-Pues es que no has dejado de sonreír de esa forma en toda la mañana….

-¿De que forma?

-Como si estuvieras enamorada. Como si hubieras visto por primera vez lo que es el amor…

-No…- la mirada de Candy se poso en el suelo, en el pasado- Conocí lo que todos llaman amor, hace años…. Hace 12 años…. Dorothy…. Simplemente…. Lo estoy empezando a recordar….

-¡¿Hace 12 años?! No me digas que desde entonces conoces al rubio bonito… Veo que Anthony ha hecho muchas cosas buenas esta mañana, para lo…

-¿Que?- preguntó Candy de nuevo confundida

-Bueno, supongo que eso que dices se debe a tu novio…

-No, Anthony no…. Dorothy… ¿a que hora llegan los siguientes pacientes?- dijo finalmente la rubia.

La enfermera se retiro, en efecto, los pacientes no tardarían en llegar y tenía que recibirlos. Candy miró de nuevo a la nada. Un recuerdo la asaltó. Ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Solo había pasado 1 semana. Una absurda semana. Y aún recordaba lo que era llegar en motocicleta a la escuela. Irse en motocicleta… Con Terry. _

_Pero Terry no estaba más. Ni siquiera el colegio seguía estnado. Ahora era otra etapa, otro ciclo. Uno donde debía empezar a superar y olvidar todo lo relacionado con el castaño. Candy había pasado las vacaciones de verano encerrada en casa, saliendo solo con su familia y recordando a cada instante lo vivido al lado del castaño. Al finalizar dicho descanso, había tenido que presentarse en la universidad de Chicago para cursar el semestre. Y de eso, había pasado una absurda semana en la que no lograba concentrarse, en la que no podía pensar, en la que no había mas que recordar todos los momentos escolares… la veces que llegaba tarde, las veces que se volaba una clase, cuando simplemente al finalizar la hora salía y el la esperaba, cuando en los almuerzos él siempre le llevaba una flor, con algún caramelo… Cuando al final del día la llevaba a casa, o la raptaba para ir a algún otro lugar. Y una lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos, una fría gota de líquido de tristeza corría libremente por su rostro. Estaba acostada en el césped del campus, no le importo ya que las lágrimas se derramaran, total… nadie la veía, porque era hora de clases._

_- Eres mucho más bonita, cuando ríes, que cuando lloras- se escuchó. Y ella alzó la vista. Encontrando frente a ella, unos hermosos ojos, azul agua… De pronto, le pareció ver a Terry delante de ella… se limpió los ojos ahogados en el llanto y miró bien. No, no era Terry._

_Terry era más alto, Terry era castaño, aquel joven era rubio, Terry tenía zafiros por ojos, aquel chico unos claros mares, Terry sonreía son malicia, aquel niño con ternura de pequeñuelo._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_-Mi nombre es Anthony Brower…- y él se acercó y tomó su mano, un contacto cálido desde primera instancia, frío por dentro. Un contacto que la estremeció- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña bonita?- …"pequeña pecosa" pensó con tristeza._

_-Candy… Candy White- dijo ella en un susurró._

_-¿Y porque lloras Candy? Eres muy bonita como para estar llorando… vamos… sonríe bonita, sonríe- dijo él. Y sin saber porque ella sonrió._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Esa había sido la primera vez que se topo con Anthony. La primera vez que se había cruzado con esa mirada color mar…. En ese entonces Anthony era distinto, alegre, cultivaba unas hermosa rosas, era cariñoso y muy respetuoso. Jamás rompió una regla, jamás quiso hacer algo mal… pero a última fechas todo había cambiado. Él era distinto. Candy… comenzaba a sospechar que quizás ella no era la razón de las pocas veces que Anthony estaba feliz. Ese cambió había llegado porque ella no accedió a tener intimidad y futuramente casarse con el rubio… pero es que… aun cuando aquella primera vez, el rubio la había cautivado.

Siempre. Siempre. Candy buscaba romper una regla, llegar tarde, ser el chico malo… ella deseaba tener al chico que ya había tenido, con el que un día prometió casarse en medio de un hermoso prado, con el que llegó a… con aquel con quien había experimentado, lo que realmente era amar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Terry, ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con Anthony?- le preguntó Archie al castaño

-Para nada, fui muy amable… ¿Sabes que tu primo goza de dejar a las damas a mitad de la calle? Ayer Candy iba a regresar sola a casa y esta mañana también… dime ¿Qué clase de caballero es ese?- respondió Grandchester fulminando a Archie con la mirada.

-… Pues… Primero deberías explicarme: ¿Cómo es que diste con Candy?

-Fue el día de la cena con tu primo… ese día pensé que solo seríamos el y yo y pues no me preocupe, sabes que tampoco quería firmar ese contrato, pero es por mi padre que lo hago.

-Lo se…

-En fin, ese día ella se presentó, la mañana siguiente cuando firmamos el contrato solo le di unas preguntas a Anthony y el mismo me guió a ella…. Por eso la fui a recoger al hospital donde trabaja. Tengo entendido… que es médico pediatra…

-Que lindo… Candy siempre fue muy dulce con los niños…- dijo Archie entre un suspiro pues para el igual era agradable recordar sus tiempos de estudiante.

-De echo… ella siempre quiso ser pediatra, le gusta ayudar y le gustan los niños… recuerdo cuantas veces me retó por haberle dicho que ella estaría mejor en el zoológico entrenando a los monos….-Terry rió.

-Te gustaba molestarla porque trepaba a los árboles…ja, ja, ja…- comentó el joven Cornwall siendo atrapado por el aire nostálgico del que se había cubierto la conversación. Y quizás podrían haber seguido charlando de aquellos tiempos de estudiantes en que la vida era fácil, tiempos en los que no faltaba la risa, en los que Terry y Candy aun estaban juntos. Pero la charla se vio cortada por que la puerta de la oficina de Terry se abrió de golpe. Terry alzó la mirada molesto porque le irritaba más que nada, que irrumpieran así sin previo aviso. Si su irritabilidad ya estaba ahí por la visita de Anthony y aquella intromisión, esta aumentó más cuando notó de quien era la persona que se había detenido en medio del pórtico.

Una chica alta y delgada, rubia, de ojos azules y sonrisa hipócrita. Susana Marlow.

-Hola Terry…- dijo ella con una voz chillona y aunque aterciopelada, molesta a oídos de Terry.

-Susana…- susurró él. Y no pudo evitar mirar con ira a la rubia. Que sin más sonrió… y se acercó al presidente… para depositar un beso, en labios del joven Grandchester.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Hola!_

_Como están?_

_Pues yo espero que muy bien, como siempre, mis mejores deseos para ustedes._

_Espero que este capitulo les guste, que disfruten lo que escribo para ustedes. C: A mi en lo personal si me agrado este texto. Ya salio a relucir una chica que todas odiamos, como verán me gusta tomar los momentos de la serie real y adecuarlos a la historia, no tomara todos, pero si algunos. Claro ejemplo este, donde Anthony habla con Candy… sin embargo en el anime, Candy confunde a Terry con Anthony, aquí es alreves._

_Dejen sus reviews C: Halagos o tomates, son bien recibidos. :3_

_Att._

_Su amiga_

_JulietaG.28_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Ladygmimi, Laura Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Lizzy Cornwell, zucastillo, dulce lu **_


	8. Chapter 8

== **Capitulo 7** ==

-Aléjate- dijo Terry con fastidio al momento de voltear el rostro para evitar a Susana

-Que mal tratas a tu novia- chilló la chica

-¡TÚ! No eres mi novia- gruño el castaño

Susana Marlow era una chica rubia oxigenada, de ojos azul agua y piel blanca, muy blanca. Delgada y alta… con una figura envidiable… Como era de esperar. A sus 23 años, la chica era una gran modelo, figura estelar de importantes revistas de moda en el país, envidiable entre las señoritas. Venida de la clase media, estar en el status social que la gente maneja como primera clase, era para la joven Marlow un sueño vuelto realidad, más aun… cuando en un cena que la revista para la que trabajaba -en ese entonces- organizó, con motivo de recibir al nuevo dueño de dicha publicación. Una cena en la que Eleonor Baker, actriz y diseñadora neoyorkina –ya retirada en el mundo de la actuación- se presentó en compañía de su único hijo, el guapísimo Terry Grandchester que cautivo a Susana con su sola presencia. Desde entonces había sido amigos, pero Susana había revelado a la prensa ser novia del empresario, noticia, que Terry desmintió, y Susana ganó a cambio el desprecio del inglés. Añadiendo sus actitudes caprichosas, egoístas e infantiles que poseía que habían desagradado al joven….

-Pero puedo serlo si me lo pides…- dijo ella en tono seductor.

-Oh, no empieces con lo de siempre Susy- dijo Archie con mofa, ganándose a cambio una mirada asesina por parte de Susana.

-¿No deberías ir a ver si las moscas ya se pararon en tu oficina?- dijo ella

-La que debe ir a ver las moscas eres tú, estamos trabajando- dijo Terry a sus espaldas.

-Pero…- no pudo terminar. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante Stear- pidió Terry.

Stear Cornwall; alto, de cabellos tan negros como sus ojos, cubiertos siempre por un par de anteojos, era el segundo mejor amigo de Terry y hermano mellizo de Archie. Stear se encargaba entre otras cosas, de la creación de nuevos productos en las áreas deportivas, industriales y de información que la empresa Grandchester manejaba.

-¡Hola Terry!- saludó con entusiasmo. Un entusiasmo que se vio opacado por la mirada de Susana que no soportaba a nadie en esa empresa que no fuera Terry.

-Hola Stear… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un nuevo invento?

-No… de echo no he trabajado en nada nuevo, como que me faltan ideas… en realidad…- Stear se calló, no sabía si decir lo que tenía que decir o mejor quedarse callado- Bueno… es que tu madre esta vez si que espera algo grande-

-¿A que te refieres Stear?- preguntó Archie

-Bueno… yo… ¿Qué no revisan la correspondencia de la empresa?- preguntó

-Stear, no te andes con rodeos… dinos a que te refieres- pidió Terry.

-Vale, solo no me mates. Tu madre ha organizado una cena muy particular y bastante gran...- A Terry le cayó el 20. Insto con la mirada a Stear para que se callara. El chico se quedó callado.

-Mi hermosísima Susana…- dijo Terry en todo meloso- Te parecería que ¿desayunemos juntos mañana?-

-¡Ah!- gritó la rubia- Encantada- dijo muy alegre y dando saltitos de felicidad.

-Entonces por favor… retírate, yo pasaré mañana temprano por ti, guapa. Lo prometo- Susana sin más abandonó la oficina, Terry muy aliviado tomó el sobre que -hasta entonces había notado- Stear tenía en manos. Al abrirlo, sacó de él una pequeña tarjeta. Una que invitaba al joven Cornwall a la gala que se ofrecería en honor del cumpleaños número 24 del hijo del matrimonio Grandchester, Terry.

-Toda la empresa esta invitada- dijo Stear

-No puedo creer que mi madre haya echo de "una pequeña reunión" algo tan grande. Suspiró Terry- Gracias por no decir nada….

-De hacerlo Susana se habría apuntado sola-rió Archie. Y sus palabras eran verdad. Terry tomó su celular y marcó un número. Archie y Stear, solo le miraban expectantes.

-_¿Aló?_- dijeron del otro lado de la línea

-Mamá, soy Terry…

-_¡Oh cariño!_- exclamó Eleonor.

-Me temo que no he recibido mi invitación a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños…

-_Veo que ya te enteraste, espero no te molestes cariño, pero no siempre se cumplen 24 años y se es presidente de una de las más importantes empresas de Estados Unidos_-

-Lo sé pero… no crees…. ¿Qué es demasiado invitar a todos en la empresa?

-_¡Pero Terry! ¡Claro que no! De echo es poco… he invitado también a tus mas cercanos socios…_

-No, no, no… Por favor dime que no invitaste a Brower…

-_De hecho fue el primero. No pongas mala cara Terry… Será divertido. Enviare los detalles a tu e-mail. Te quiero hijo_

-Y yo a ti mamá- y colgó la llamada.

¿Por qué a Brower? De seguro estaría con Candy y él no soportaba la idea de estar en el mismo espacio que esa pareja. Porque jamás en su corazón, ni en su mente, ni en la realidad, ni en otra galaxia, jamás aceptaría que la mujer de sus sueños estuviera con alguien más.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy descansaba luego de un día pesado. El día había llegado al punto que le gustaba más, el atardecer. El cielo azul se empezaba a tornar anaranjado rojizo, dándole al día melancolía y felicidad. A Andy le gustaba el atardecer, porque era en ese momento –siempre- cuando ella y Terry miraban al cielo. Cuando ella sentada al lado del chico escuchaba y se deleitaba con el hermoso sonido de una armónica que ella misma le había regalado.

En esos momentos ella estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín del hospital disfrutando del atardecer, cuando alguien la tomó del hombro.

-Bonito cielo… me recuerda los días en el colegio San Pablo- dijo Terry.

-A mí también… muy bellos recuerdos- respondió ella. Terry sonrió, aun era bellos recuerdos para Candy… cuando él pensó que quizás esos momentos representarían un infierno para la chica. Quitó su mano del hombro de Candy y sacó un objeto de su saco. Se mojo un poco la labios, lo acercó a su boca y comenzó a tocar.

Candy se giró, ahí estaba de nuevo, el Terry del colegio, el que tocaba la armónica para ella, el que interpretaba melodía tan dulces, como un beso. Y no solo eso, Terry aún tocaba la armónica que ella le había dado…

Cuando Terry terminó de tocar, Candy estaba de pie frente a él y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al castaño, erizando por completo el cuerpo del joven que vibró ante la emoción de tener entre sus brazos a aquella niña, aquella chica, aquella mujer que siempre desde hacía 12 años atrás había amado y seguiría amando como loco.

-En 3 días será tu cumpleaños Terry- le dijo ella.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas?- preguntó el emocionado

-Como olvidarlo… desde que cumpliste 14 años hasta que cumpliste 18 años estuve contigo en tu cumpleaños…

-Los mejores cumpleaños de toda mi vida…- le dijo él- Candy….

-No, no digas nada de lo que sea que quieres hablar… No se porque Terry, no se como es que nos volvimos a encontrar, no se como es que me encontraste, como es que estas aquí o porque… y aunque quiero y sé que debo alejarme de ti no puedo. Por eso… por eso quiero que estés conmigo un día después de tu cumpleaños…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… te espero en mi departamento… a las 10.00. Igualmente, tenemos de que hablar- dijo Candy y luego sonrió- Se acabó mi descanso… nos veremos después.

Cuando ella se fue Terry se sentó en aquella banca que antes había ocupado su pequeña pecosa, se puso a pensar. Había salido tediosamente harto de la oficina, porque Brower estaría arruinándole el día de su cumpleaños y harto igual porque Susana había empezado a atosigarlo con mensajes que le colmaban la paciencia. El único lugar al que se le había ocurrido huir era al hospital donde Candy trabajaba, donde ella estuviera, donde pudiera respirar, donde se sintiera vivo con la presencia de la rubia. Y lo consiguió…. Y más aun.

Un día con ella….

Luego se detuvo. Cierto. Candy dijo: "_tenemos de que hablar"_. Lo que quería decir que habría que dejar muchas cosas en claro… iniciando por una en especial. La razón por la que había terminado. Algo que aún era secreto para él...

_**Flash-Back**_

"_Terry, hoy no puedo ir, sucede que mi novia esta algo enferma, me conoces, no la dejaré. Lo siento inglesito. Nos veremos luego. Charly" el mensaje era claro. Estaba solo. _

_Terry se sentó en el césped. Ese día el no asistiría a su última clase pues Charly, su antiguo amigo, alumno egresado del colegio San Pablo le daría una nueva motocicleta. O ese era el plan. Pero al final, se había quedado sin moto nueva. _

_Pensó en volver a clases o quizás ir por Candy, pero la hora ya había empezado y no tenía a donde ir, además Candy sabía que él estaría entrenando con el equipo de americano. Mentira. Solo había dicho eso para poder ir por la moto y sorprender a Candy con su nueva adquisición. Tom, co-capitán del equipo le había dicho que no entrenarían por diversas razones._

_-Mejor compraré algo para almorzar y la llevaré al central. Primero lo primero… la cafetería cerrará en una hora, debo apurarme- dijo en voz alta. Tomó su mochila y se levantó del césped. _

_Entró al edificio camino a la cafetería, pero antes de poder llegar pasó frente al gimnasio, donde se percató de un raro sonido. Se asomó un poco._

_En las gradas, alguien lloraba… miró bien, era ella._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"_Lo esperamos." _

Anthony cerró la tarjeta que sostenía. En ella se le invitaba cordialmente a la fiesta de gala que se llevaría a cabo en honor a Terry, cumpleañero y nuevo presidente de empresas Grandchester. Frente a él, Neil Legan, vicepresidente de empresas Brower, sostenía la misma invitación. Ambos se miraron, de mala gana tendrían que asistir a la fiesta. Porque a ambos les había pasado la misma idea por la cabeza: Conocer a Richard Grandchester y convencerlo a él de darles las acciones que querían, a fin de cuentas, Richard estaba por encima de su hijo.

Sonrieron con malicia.

El plan estaba en marcha.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, mis mejores deseos. Y por cierto, muy buen inicio de primavera.**_

_**Pues como ven esto se va rápido. Candy en verdad no aguanta no estar con Terry, el castaño se muere por ella y Anthony no podía ser más cínico. En fin… les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste mucho. n.n De verdad, GRACIAS por todos sus comentarios que me alegran. Ustedes me dan ánimos y ganas de seguir adelante. 3 Les prometo no fallarles y… bueno, trataré de verdad de darles, 2 capitulo la siguiente semana. Les publico este capitulo con anticipación, ya que el viernes no creo poder subir nada. **_

_**Dejen sus reviews, halagos y tomates, son bien recibidos. Si no les esta gustando algo pueden decírmelo. *Referente a que puedo a veces escribir lemon, ¿tienen problemas? Si les incomoda háganmelo saber***_

_**Gracias por leerme, pequeñas pecosas.**_

_**Att. Su amiga.**_

_**JuelitaG.28**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Ladygmimi, Lizzy Cornwell, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Laura Grandchester, GUEST, Chikane Himemiya**_


	9. Chapter 9

**== Capitulo 8 ==**

**Nota Aclaratoria: **Anteriormente mencione que la historia esta en el mes de Noviembre, fue un error (#Confundida _ Time) estamos en Enero. Por eso el cumple de Terry esta muy cerca. *Gracias por leer*

_**Flash-Back**_

_Enero 28. Hace 10 años_

_Central Park._

_-No habrás los ojos Terry- dijo Candy entusiasmada mientras guiaba de la mano a su novio._

_-No los abriré pero dime a donde vamos, tarzán pecoso- dijo el castaño en una hermosa sonrisa. Aquella tarde, en la que cumplía 15 años, su madre le había organizado una comida en el jardín de su casa, donde solo sus mejores amigos habían estado presentes. Archie, Stear, Anne, Patty, Albert, Charly, Tom y por supuesto, la pequeña pecosa que en tan poco tiempo se había robado su corazón, Candy. Quien más tarde luego de la reunión lo obligo a tomar el bus con rumbo desconocido para él. Y al llegar a su destino, no sabía ni donde estaba ni que era lo que le esperaba al abrir los ojos. De repente, Candy se detuvo._

_-Abre los ojos Terry- le dijo. Arboles, todo verde, grande y espacioso, Candy lo había llevado a lo más recóndito del Central Park. Detrás de ella una manta colocada en el suelo con comida sobre ella indicaba lo que esperaba: un lindo picnic._

_Desde hacía 2 años que habían empezado a salir y jamás habían ido a Central Park, jamás habían organizado un picnic. Terry, se sintió inmensamente feliz de tener aquel momento en compañía de aquella chica._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Terry…- dijo Candy. El inglés no tenía palabras, pues la felicidad lo inundaba tanto como para dejarlo hablar. Se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó antes de besar sus labios delgados y suaves. La sujeto de la cintura y la cargo. Giraron hasta que Terry perdió el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se fundieron en una, esmeraldas zafiro en conjunto, en fusión. _

_Aquella tarde de enero, comieron ricos emparedados, frutas maduras y bebieron jugo de uva. Aquella noche de enero, cuando el sol se ocultaba y la luna se sobreponía a todo bailaron bajo los árboles con la música de fondo proveniente del celular del inglés. Aquella noche, recostados en el césped, sin frío, cubiertos por el calor del abrazo en que se fundieron, miraron las estrellas brillantes, contaron los astros en el cielo, soñaron con vivir más momentos como aquel, por primera vez._

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

Terry abrió los ojos. Una cristalina lágrima se resbalaba en su mejilla. Y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Aquel recuerdo… uno de tantos le dejaba en claro lo que ya sabía, lo que siempre sabría, que en su corazón, en su mente, en todo, solo podrá estar una persona: Candy.

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró, era temprano… pasaría al edificio de Candy, solo por si Anthony no iba por la chica y después… muy a su pesar, iría al departamento de Susana para desayunar con ella. Suspiró al pensar en eso.

Susana era una mujer hermosa, con clase, risueña, tierna y quizás a veces alocada y a pesar de que a Terry si le gustaba, jamás se había atrevido a cortejarla por no superar el amor que le tenía a Candy principalmente y por la otra cara de la rubia. Fría, manipuladora, egocéntrica y egoísta. Eso era algo que a Terry no agradaba en lo más mínimo. Y a últimas fechas la chica se había vuelto demasiado hostigosa. Terry recordó que una vez ya había conocido a alguien así: Elisa Legan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Irás?-preguntó Anthony a Candy quien terminaba de leer con entusiasmo la invitación a la gala de cumpleaños que le festejarían a Terry. Tenía ganas de ir, porque sabía de ante mano que el cumpleañero se vería de lo más guapo, pero, se le quitaban las ganas al saber que Anthony sería su pareja.

-No lo sé, tendría que pedir muchos permisos para faltar a mi guardia ese día…

-Ni siquiera eres enfermera como para estar haciendo guardia Candy…-dijo molesto el rubio- ¡Por favor! – exclamó con otro tono de voz, uno que Candy hace mucho no escuchaba- Si no fueras mi novia ni te molestaría… pero eres mi pareja… me gustaría mucho que mi niña rubia me acompañara a un evento al que no tengo muchas ganas de ir-

Candy se quedó boquiabierta, el tono de voz… aquel tierno y caballeroso que Anthony había perdido, estaba ahí de nuevo (encontrado: diría ella). No pudo negarse a la petición y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. Momentos después ambos jóvenes abandonaban aquel edificio rumbo al hospital, Anthony estaba de buenas y se ofreció a llevar a la chica. Y mientras el auto de Anthony se alejaba, el motor de Ferrari rugía de celos, igual que el inglés, quien en un breve momento creyó que Anthony no había asistió al encuentro de Candy. Y sin más que poder hacer, hizo rugir las llantas contra el pavimento, saliendo con rumbo al departamento de Susana.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de la ciudad en uno de los diversos "kínder garten" privados, Archie estacionaba su porsche del año. En el asiento de copiloto una bella mujer le acompañaba. Anne Britter, era una morena de piel blanca, ojos y cabello negro (obvio), de personalidad tímida y dulce, de mirada ligera y suave, de voz profunda pero silenciosa. Novia de Archie desde casi el último año de preparatoria y prometida de este mismo.

-¿Entonces puede que en la fiesta de Terry veamos de nuevo a Candy?- preguntó ella con una felicidad inusual en su tono. Y no era para menos, Anne y Candy se conocían desde la escuela primaria, antes de que Anne conociera a Archie e igualmente mucho antes de que Candy conociera a Terry. Ambas chiquillas era una bomba juntas, mejores amigas desde siempre, compartían gustos y anécdotas llenas de felicidad. Lo cual cambio cuando Anne se aventuro a la universidad de Nueva York donde Archie estudiaría, misma escuela a la que Candy debió asistir, pero por su ruptura con Terry cambio… quizás igual por la decisión final de Terry de dejar ir a Candy y el elegir otra universidad.

-Ja, ja, ja es lo más probable ahora que Candy esta con Anthony, Anne- le dijo Archie en una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Eso espero! Me agradaría mucho volver a verla- Anne bajo el ímpetu en sus palabras- Aunque lo siento por Terry… debe ser duro verla con alguien más-

-Ni que lo digas… Terry piensa en eso y claramente se nota en sus ojos cuanto le duele, más de lo que puede molestarle… le duele mucho- dijo Archie

-Pues es más que obvio, todos sabemos que desde que empezaron a salir, Terry jamás ha tenido ojos para ninguna otra chica, pensé que Candy igual correspondía a ello…

-Quizás lo hace Anne o lo hizo, pero al perderlo, se dio a la tarea de superar….

Anne asintió aunque se negaba a creer eso. Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de ver a Candy en el mismo espacio que Terry una vez más, podría saber si de verdad ya había superado aquella historia que hace tiempo escribió. Los jóvenes se despidieron y Anne entro a la escuela, pronto sería hora del ingreso de los pequeños. Archie se marcho luego de que ella entrará…

Terry Grandchester era la prueba de que el amor pega duro. Pero… Archivald Cornwall también. Archie era prueba física de que el amor no es de un día, que el amor es cosa de todos lo días. Recién entrado al colegio, Archie se había enamorado de la dulce Candy, ganándose más de 1 problema con Terry por querer meterse con su novia. Más de una pelea sostuvieron ellos dos, más de 1 vez se agarraron a golpes. Per al final… cuando Archie dejo de pelear reparo en quien estaba detrás de Candy, en esa niña que pronto tomó la delantera en su corazón y se ganó sonrisa, versos, poemas, canciones, momentos de dicha, Anne… quien con su dulzura y timidez propia hipnotizaron su corazón y lo robaron por completo. Luego de una larga amistad Archie tomó la iniciativa y le pidió a Anne ser su novia. Desde entonces hasta ese día y los que le siguieran, Archie juraba y demostraba, enamorarse más y más de aquella morena. Y era muy bien correspondido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Y entonces llegaron a la decisión final de que seré la portada de la revista Vanity Fear. ¡Puedes creerlo! Mi carrera esta en ascenso, quizás después pueda hacer modelaje internacional, te imaginas, Italia, Francia, Inglaterra…. ¡oh! Podríamos ir juntos a Londres… podríamos ir los dos al Big Ben. Ir con la reina… ¡Imagina!...- Susana se calló cuando Terry alzó la mano para pausar su eterno mundo artificial que era aun tedioso estando solo en palabras….

-Susy… me tengo que ir, hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y…- dijo el inglés. No hacía mucho que habían terminado de desayunar y él ya quería irse de ahí.

-Pero Terry…- sin más el joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Susana lo detuvo momentos antes de que abriera la puerta, abrazándolo por la espalda- Quédate… por favor… No me gusta estar lejos de ti Terry… me callaré, haremos lo que quieras, pero quédate, quédate….-

-Susy… no empieces… suéltame…

-¿Por qué Terry?- Susana no pudo más cerró los ojos y lo tuvo que decir…- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como amaste a Candy?

Desde que Susana conocía a Terry, había quedado enamorada de él, con el paso del tiempo, ella se entero que el inglés había estado enamorado de una chica de nombre Candy y tras preguntarle a varias personas, averiguo que Candy, era la ex novia de Terry desde la escuela secundaria y conocía el detalle, de que Terry aún amaba a aquella chica. Bien sabía, que con él recuerdo tan fuerte que Terry mantenía, le sería casi imposible acercarse al corazón de Terry. Y lo comprobaba en esos momentos.

-Es hora de que la superes Terry… Candy ya no esta en tu vida, Candy se fue, quizás ahora mismo este con otro y sea feliz, es hora de que olvides a esa niña, un amor de escuela solamente… mira adelante y…

-¡Cállate! No te permito que hables de Candy….- dijo seriamente él- No tienes ningún derecho… así que cállate la boca Susana… y suéltame, te he dicho que tengo trabajo, y por si te importa, también una vida- acto seguido salió enfurecido del departamento. No soportaba a Susana, no soportaba sus niñerías y ahora menos la soportaría…. Le parecía realmente molesta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Así que Terry tendrá una gala por su cumpleaños…- dijo Elisa en voz alta. Sentada en la sala de su departamento leía la invitación que su hermano Neil le había enviado- Que interesante será volver a ver a Terry Grandchester- y sonrió malévolamente. Si algo no hacía Elisa Legan era: olvidar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Lectoras me quieren. Lectoras no me quieren. Lectoras me quieren… claro que si. ¿Verdad? Bueno, si no me quieren al menos les caigo bien, yo lo sé. n.n Como verán esta semana si pude traerles dos capítulos ;) Y si las cosas llevan el rumbo que ahorita están llevando quizás haya capitulo los días __**MIERCOLES**__ y __**VIERNES**__. En caso de que se presente algo, siempre habrá capitulo los viernes. _

_Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado y que se queden picadas, porque el siguiente capitulo, es el día del cumpleaños de nuestro precioso Terry. Por favor dejen sus reviews, halagos y tomates, son aceptados. ;)_

_Gracias por decirme que no hay problema con el __**lemon**__. n.n Demos rienda a ese lado pervert que todas tenemos. :P Referente a Anthony… no chicas, el no es tan malo como él quiere ser. Ya verán._

_Nos leemos el miércoles. _

_Saludos y mis mejores deseos a todas._

_Att. Su amiga_

_**JulietaG.28**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Ladygmimi, LizCarter, Laurita White, LauraGrandchester, dulce lu**_


End file.
